A Different Fate
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Due to her awareness about vampires, Bella is forced to stay in Volterra. She soon accepts her fate and becomes entangled in a love affair which will change her life. Please R & R and give this a chance, please. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Verdict

**This chapter starts at the scene in **_**New Moon**_**, where Bella encounters the Volturi, but with a different ending, which should have realistically happened. It is after Caius says in the movie, "She knows too much. She's a liability."**

**Credit goes to Kyilliki for her story **_**La Foudre**_**. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Edward, I am afraid to say this, but things cannot go your way all the time," Aro told us after Edward had endured what Jane inflicted on him. The words that Aro said to Edward sent a shiver of fear down my spine. What did Aro mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Edward growled, as his arm wrapped tighter around my waist. I looked to Alice, who was shaking her head.

"No, it can't be," Alice said quietly, like in disbelief. What did Alice see that made her nervous?

"You see, Edward, it is dangerous to have a human who knows about our existence, to go with you to half-way around the world. What if she accidently exposes us?" Aro asked, looking at me.

Fear rose in me at those words. I knew what Aro was insinuating but I didn't want to believe it. I hoped that this was some nightmare I should wake up from.

"No. We'll change her. I'll change her. We promised," Alice told him.

"Sweet Alice. I am not surprised that you are willing to vouch for your new friend here," Aro replied, stealing another glance at me before looking at Alice again. "I could see why your location is convenient for you: You are far away from us, and it will give you the liberty to wait until you change your minds."

Edward snarled.

Seemingly oblivious to Edward's reaction, Aro replied ", Since Bella knows about us, she will not leave Volterra."

"What?" Edward demanded.

Aro put his hand up to silence him before continuing ", We will keep her as a human for ten months, and until then, she will be one of us. We will train her, and teach her about our ways thoroughly. When she is old enough, she will make the decision to come back to you."

I felt like my world was falling down around me. I was to stay in Volterra? What about Charlie? Jacob? I had friends and family. I know how it would devastate my father and how it would enrage Jake.

"No. She has a father back home, who is most likely worried about her absence," Edward replied.

"Pity," Aro replied. "I'm sure he will think that Bella ran away, as it is a sad reality nowadays: Teenagers running away from home."

Edward growled as my heart fell in sadness.

"If she stays, no harm will come to your family, rest assured that," Aro told Edward.

I needed to stay. Not because I wanted to, but to make sure that the Cullens will not get hurt because of me.

I have to protect them.

"Please. I'll stay. Just leave the Cullens alone," I said, my heart breaking.

Aro smirked in satisfaction. "That is a smart girl, Isabella."

He touched a lock of my hair, which made me uncomfortable. Only Edward was allowed to do that. No one else.

"Demetri, take Edward and Alice to the lobby," Aro ordered.

"Bye, Edward," I murmured.

"Bye, Bella. I'll write to you when I get the chance," Edward told me before he and Alice were escorted out of the throne hall.

"Sorry, Edward," I murmured as I saw the doors close behind them. I felt a ice cold hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear. You will live without your love," Aro told me.

I felt resentment smoulder at his words.

"Corin, will you be a dear and be kind enough to show Bella her quarters," Aro drawled.

I saw a girl with light brown hair move away from the two blond women in the room and come towards me.

"Come. I mean no harm," she told me, her hand out.

I paused before I took it.

As she led me away from the throne room, I can only imagine the hardships I might face in the months to come.

While she led me down the corridor, we saw a woman wearing a red low cut evening dress lead a group of people.

"Good batch, Heidi," Corin told her.

"Yes. Coming?" Heidi told her.

"In a moment," Corin told her as she led me down another corridor. She led me down two more corridors before opening a set of double doors.

"This is where you'll be staying," she told me as I entered the room.

It was larger than my bedroom, I noticed. It had Victorian style carpeting, red wall paper with paneled borders on the top, a cherry oak nightstand by a queen sized four poster bed with red curtains hanging down. A table with three chairs around it and two doors, leading to a dress room or a bathroom.

"Call me if you need anything," she told me before closing the doors behind me. Feeling numb and like in a trance, I headed towards the bed and sat on it. The red and gold silk covers felt nice under my hands, but it did not help that I would be stuck here.

I looked out the window, seeing the clear blue sky, which did nothing to alleviate my mood and make me feel better.

I felt like a hole might once again be forming in my chest.

* * *

**Aro POV**

After our meal, Marcus, Caius, and I convened in the library, accompanied by our wives.

"For a moment, Aro, I thought I might lose myself," Caius told me.

"Why, brother?" I asked.

"I thought, that you would let that mere human leave," Caius replied.

I chuckled in response. "You know, Caius, that I will never let a human out of our sight if that said human knows about our existence," I replied. Bella was a interesting one indeed, other than enthralling. I remembered the look on her face when I said that she would stay behind. However, I must follow through on my duty first to the entire vampire race, not the feelings of a girl heart broken.

As for her father, I'm sure he might think other things of what might have happened to his daughter.

"Young love. How foolish," Sulpicia scoffed. "Edward and that girl remind me of a real life version of Romeo and Juliet."

"I would not underestimate young love, Sulpicia," Marcus said, still bored as ever "It can be quite powerful."

"Of course, I do love a happy ending, they are so rare," I replied.

"Indeed," Sulpicia replied.

I met Sulpicia in Volterra before the death of Didyme. She was a orphan girl living with her grandparents, who were scoundrels. I wanted a mate that had no connection with their creator, which was why I thought Sulpicia was my best choice at first. Over the centuries, she has grown somewhat cold, that I merely see her now as a good companion better than a mate.

"Corin," I called, who was standing in the room. "Check on our guest."

She bowed before leaving the room.

"Speaking of Bella, I sense that she may need some company , if I want her to be comfortable," I said.

"I will give her company, just to live her spirits," Athenodora said.

"Good idea, Athenodora. I'm sure you'll help make Bella content with her current situation.

Athenodora was the polar opposite of Caius. She was a kind and warm thing, wanting to make a person feel at home and comfortable. I hope she might make a good friend to Bella.

Just like with Athenodora and Sulpicia, I will have Corin to keep Bella company, as Corin's gift makes a person content with their situation.

It will be interesting how this will turn out.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Seeing the nighttime sky in Volterra, I felt fatigue overtake me. I decided to go to bed.

In a strange country where I barely know anyone here.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled the red silk covers over me.

As I slept, I could only think of Edward. The look on his face as he left will be engraved in my mind forever, as I started to have a tear filled night.

* * *

**I am glad that Edward & Bella were together after the events in **_**New Moon**_**, but realistically, that would have never happened, as I know Aro would never let a human who knows about vampires out of the Volturi's sight.**

**Review?**


	2. Change In The Works

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

This was my entire fault. If I did not leave Bella the day after her eighteenth birthday, she would not be in this situation. I would not be in this situation. Bella was still in Volterra while Alice and I were on a plane back home to America from Rome.

"Yes, Rosalie…Yes, I know," Alice said to Rosalie in the seat next to me.

_When Edward gets home, he has someone waiting for him_, I heard Rosalie tell Alice on the other line.

"Who?" Alice asked.

_One of the wolves from La Push came to me and demanded where Bella was. I told him that she was stuck in Volterra and you and Edward were coming home. He came just five minutes after you first called me_, Rosalie replied.

"Jacob?" Alice asked.

_Yes_, Rosalie replied.

If Jacob Black was waiting for me, that was not good. He and Bella must have bonded during my absence. Better him then with a vampire, like me. I should have known that if I left Bella and that when she tried to save me from killing myself in Volterra, it would result in her being stuck in Volterra due to her knowing about vampires, but even vampires do not have hindsight.

I was ready to tear Aro apart for keeping Bella away from me. He did not even care about how her father, Charlie, would think of her disappearance. I wanted to tear his head off for his reaction after I told him that Bella has a father back home who will worry about her. Aro is a manipulative, arrogant, power-hungry bastard, who cares about nobody's feelings, except those that concerned the Volturi.

"You have company," I heard Alice tell me, interrupting my thoughts.

"I heard," I replied. I was wondering how to face Jacob Black and Bella's father about this. Rosalie told me in the summer of 2008, that this might happen if Bella, by any chance, met the Volturi. I now feel stupid for not listening to her.

All I could think of was Bella, who was still in Italy, without my protection and surrounded by vampires who might consider killing her. I shudder at the fact of what they might do to her.

"Sorry, Bella," I said to myself, looking at the window by my seat.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could barely sleep that night. The main reason, was that I was without Edward. The second and other main reason, I was in a strange country, where I never been to before. I read up about Italy in World Studies back in the AP program at Phoenix, but never did I go there.

I mentally cursed myself for wearing my green shirt and jeans to bed, as I think that they are probably why I couldn't sleep. Denim is not a comfortable material to sleep in.

I looked at the clock on the mantel piece in the room. It was in roman numerals but easy to read, as I learned about roman numerals since the sixth grade. It was four in the morning. I still have two hours until I could be allowed to wake up.

I heard the door creak open and I jump.

"Are you awake?" I heard a familiar sweet sounding voice say.

Jane.

"No," I said, feigning a yawn.

"Aro told me to check on you. He mentioned that you were having a hard time sleeping," Jane replied.

I was starting to think to myself about why Aro could have known that I was having a hard time sleeping before it hit me. Did he _hear _me have a hard time sleeping?

"Tell him that I thank him for his concern," I replied, sounding sarcastic.

"You do not know what is good for you," Jane said before closing the double doors.

I slumped back in my bed, relieved that I was out of Jane's sight.

* * *

**Aro POV**

"There is some trouble starting in Seattle, no doubt," Caius said during our usual nighttime study time of the arts. "I was told by a nomad that a single vampire might be behind these attacks."

"It would make sense, as two newborns are created by the hour," I replied.

"Master?" I heard Jane ask behind me.

"Jane, dear," I replied, turning around. "Did you check to see if Bella slept well?"

Jane gave me her hand and I had access to that memory.

_Bella looked at the clock, a anxious look on her face. _

_ "Are you awake?" Jane asked._

_ "No?" Bella said, yawning, which seemed feigned._

_ "Aro told me to check on you. He mentioned that you were having a hard time sleeping," Jane replied. _

_ "Tell him that I thank him for his concern," Bella replied sarcastically._

I let go of Jane's hand, unsatisfied.

"She was being sarcastic, master," Jane replied.

"She will come around, dear one," I replied. I was not at all surprised that Bella did not like the situation she was in. I was not confident that she would start liking being here right away. I would be angry too if I was told that I would not go home, but knowledge of something has a price and her price for knowing about vampires is her stay here. It will be easy to monitor her actions here as well, but I felt like I had a attraction to her. Her gift would make her a remarkable immortal, as her scent is also sweet. Something tells me that she is better off with a higher rank in the Volturi then a common or permanent member of the guard.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The drive home was a somber one. Hours ago, I expected that Bella would be in my arms on our way home, but since Bella was stuck in Italy, I felt empty, like a part of me was ripped away.

After Jasper parked the car, I immediately ran out of the car, and into the house to go through the backdoor.

Sam and Carlisle were talking, though it was not a argument either.

"I see. If this coven is powerful as you say, I'm afraid that we can't do anything about it," I heard Sam tell Carlisle.

Jacob Black, who was there with few of the La Push wolves, exploded seeing me come.

"You! You did this, bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled trembling.

He was about to attack me when he was restrained by Sam and another of the La Push wolves.

"Jacob, there is nothing we can do," Sam told him.

"Bella will be dead and it will be your fault!" Jacob yelled as he tried to stuggle out of Sam's grip.

"There is nothing we can do about it," Sam told him.

_If I had a chance, I want to kill the bloodsucker who took my Bella away from me_, Jacob thought.

Hearing that made me wince. If Bella were here, she would not want us to fight.

Jacob calmed down and was soon out of Sam's grasp. "The lot of you can go to hell for what happened to Bella," Jacob told my family, looking at me especially.

He spat on the ground and ran into the woods, with the rest of the wolf pack following him.

"If you did not feed Bella's nosy imagination, she would still be here," Rosalie told me, her eyes cold.

"Says the vampire who never liked her," I pointed out.

"Edward, I may not have liked her, but she shouldn't be with those murderers in Italy," Rosalie replied.

I knew Rosalie was right. Perhaps if I was more secretive towards Bella, she would not be in this mess.

To have my space, I barged through the backdoor to the house to go to my room. Writing to Bella may be the only form of communication with her I have, unless they intercept my letters and send them back to me unopened.

Still, I must write to her, to let her know that I love her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When six a.m. rolled around, I still felt tired from the lack of sleep. Last night, I was hoping to get a goodnight sleep, so I can talk myself to think this was just a bad dream.

But the clothes from yesterday, plus the odor of sweat on me, told me that yesterday was a reality. Not a nightmare that I was hoping to wake myself from.

I heard the door knob click. Fear rose in me as I saw the door knob turn. To my relief, I saw that it was just Corin, accompanied by a black haired girl holding a measuring tape.

"Mind if we measure you?" Corin asked.

"Yes," I said.

I stood on a stool as I was measured, obviously for clothes to see what would fit me.

"She is not too difficult to find clothes for. Should be easy," Corin said, taking notes.

"Can you please take off your shirt and jeans?" Renata told me.

I gaped my mouth at her. "Why?" I asked.

"We need to find your upper garment and lower garment size," Renata said.

I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt and jeans before taking them off.

"There. That is taken care of," Corin told me before opening a box she carried in and throwing a sundress and underwear at me.

"Wash up. You feel better afterwards," Renata told me.

I took the garments given to me and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**In my mind, I think that someone designs clothes for the Volturi.**


	3. Introductions

**I have seen the new teaser trailer for **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-part 2**_**. I never saw a teaser for **_**Twilight**_** that looked that epic. I can hardly wait for November 16****th****. **

**Here is the references for the Volturi wives how I imagine them to look like in this story.**

**Sulpicia: Charlize Theron**

**Athenodora: Amanda Seyfried. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I took a nice, warm shower as I stood in the shower stall. The feeling of the warm water felt good on my body. I never had a shower the night I went with Alice to save Edward and the night where I learned that I will stay in Volterra.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, as I dried myself. Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed that there were dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

After I patted myself dry, I put on the underwear and sundress that was given to me. The sundress was white silk with rose floral patterns and frills at the hems. The fabric felt nice on my skin, though the dress did not improve my mood.

When I left the bathroom, I felt my bare feet on the plush carpet in the bedroom. It felt nice on my feet.

I tried to find some shoes until I saw white ballet pumps by the bed. As I put them on, I thought about how my family. How was Charlie? What did he think about my disappearance? What about Jake? Is he missing me?

I looked out of the window in my room. The sky was a dawn blue, not a cloud.

I smelled the smell pancakes, eggs, and sausage come to my room as the door opened.

"It is supposed to be sunny the first half today and we might expect a rain storm," I heard Gianna say. I turned to see her place a pewter tray with a plate of my breakfast and a glass of milk.

"Does it rain much here?" I asked.

"It is March, so we get fewer inches of rain. We will get a few more inches of rain in April," Gianna told me.

"It rains a lot in Forks," I replied. Pain soon came to me after I mentioned the name of the town I met Edward in. It might be a hundred years before I see Edward again.

"I see. You better eat up, before your breakfast gets cold," she told me.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down.

"You're welcome," Gianna said before leaving the room.

I was alone as I ate my breakfast. Whoever cooked this meal must be a good cook. Maybe Gianna, as she is the only human here.

As I ate, I was thinking how to survive my first day here. I didn't know which to watch out for: Caius or Aro. Aro seemed a little okay so far, but I wonder if his cherry and enthusiastic demeanor was a public mask and he acted a little differently when guests weren't around. I never seen him blow up, but the last time I saw him was yesterday and this is my first full day here.

I ate the last of my breakfast when Renata came in the room.

"Master told me to take you to the main sitting room," she told me politely. I may not have seen her much, but I preferred her and Corin over Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

"Okay," I replied. I wiped my face with my napkin and followed her out of the room.

"Aro wants to you be with the wives and Corin before introducing you to all the guard at nine a.m," she told me. I remembered Alice telling me as she drove a stolen Porsche to Volterra that there were two females that joined Aro, Caius, and Marcus to form the Volturi coven, which consists of five, not counting the guard. That put some relief in me, as I do not want to be intimidated by the presence of Aro, yet I dread nine in the morning.

As Renata led me through corridors, I received stares from the passing Volturi guard. This was getting nerve wrecking. How I wish I was at Forks instead of here.

Renata came to a oak door and knocked on it.

"Come in, Renata" I heard a cold female voice say. Renata opened the door and led me to a tasteful luxurious sitting room. At a mahogany table sat two blond vampires, wearing silk dresses. They both seemed to be in their twenties, though one of them looked slightly older than the other.

"This is Bella, Mistress Sulpicia. I was told to take her here," Renata said meekly.

"Good. I see that he has much on his plate right now," one of the blond vampires said in reply.

"Well, I'll be off," Renata said, giving a slight bow and she left the room.

"Sit down, Bella," the other blond haired vampire said in a friendly way.

I made my way towards the table and sat in the third chair that was empty.

"My name is Athenodora, Caius's wife," the blond vampire said before gesturing to the somewhat cold looking blond ", and this is Aro's wife, Sulpicia."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking their hands.

"It is a pleasure," Athenodora said, smiling.

"Tired, child?" Sulpicia asked me, looking at my face.

She wanted to ask me questions first?

"Yes. I didn't sleep well last night," I replied, stifling a yawn I felt coming.

"Maybe I shall have Demetri buy some pills to help you sleep," Sulpicia replied. I could tell that there was a double meaning to those words when she said them, which made me shiver in fear.

"No thank you," I replied. "I might sleep better tonight."

"Good," Sulpicia said, with a thin smile. Picking up a needle point, she asked me ", How does it feel not to have your love? I had seen the way you clung to that Cullen boy yesterday in the throne hall."

"I don't want to answer that question," I replied. I was liking Sulpicia less and less by the minute.

"We're women. You can tell us," Sulpicia lightly pressured, smiling at me which I knew was a forced smile.

"Sulpicia, do you know what I heard yesterday?" Athenodora said, distracting her. That made me grateful that I did not have to unnecessarily be interrogated by Sulpicia.

As they talked, I tried to fight sleep. Why did they not give me coffee for breakfast or tea for that manner?

"Bella, how do you think of this place?" Athenodora asked me.

"I only seen the throne room, my room, and this room. How big is this place?" I asked.

"It is a estate, which means this place is gigantic," Athenodora answered. "For new people, they need someone to guide them around here, as they may get lost."

If this place was large as she said it was, I might get lost in this place.

Let's just hope I do not.

* * *

**Aro POV**

"It is almost nine," I said, looking at my pocket watch. "Afton, send for Bella and our wives if you will."

He bowed and left the room. Afton had a similar gift to Bella's but it could only benefit himself. Weak as his gift might be, it did protect him from enemies.

I was wondering how Bella might take to the members of the Volturi when I introduce her to all of us properly. She probably knows Sulpicia, Athenodora, Renata, and Corin, however, I worried about how Sulpicia might treat Bella, considering she is cold.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Athenodora and Sulpicia were the first to come in, with Corin right behind them. It was troubling to have them be in the castle at all times, but it is for their protection.

Bella was the last to come in the room, escorted by Afton. She looked rather pretty in that silk sundress, which almost hugged her figure. Her blush complimented her beauty even more. Sulpicia gave me a reproachful look as I stared at Bella.

I held out my hand to beckon Bella to come, to be as encouraging as possible.

She hesitated before slowly walking towards me. Her heart started to beat fast, mainly out of nervousness and fear. As she came in front of me, I saw that she tried to maintain a polite expression but I saw another emotion in her eyes: Fear.

It reminded me of myself at times. I often have to mask my emotions when around guests and regardless of any emotion I felt, I would smile. Blowing up at something that irks me is not at all polite in front of guests.

"May I have the pleasure to introduce you to our guest, Isabella Marie Swan," I formally introduced to the assembled guard. The guard murmured in response and I saw Bella's wide eyes look at me.

"She is not going to be a meal. She is here for a purpose, as she knows our kind. Any vampire here who thinks of draining her, you shall be sent straight to me," I continued.

I preceded to have the members introduce themselves to her individually, with me by her side to make sure nothing bad happens. She was received differently by members of the guard: One group was curious and friendly, the second, smug, the third group, undecided, and the final group, with dislike and coolness. Jane was hesitant to shake Bella's hand, but only did so when I prompted her to.

After officially introducing her to our secretary, Gianna, and her assistant secretary, Bianca, who was Gianna's sister, the guard was free to go.

Bella went with the wives to the sitting room, but not before I told Bella that after lunch, she must come back to the sitting room.

As I looked at her retreating figure, I wondered how Bella's gift would mold into when she becomes immortal.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I need to mail this out," I said, holding the envelope containing the letter which I written to Bella. I written out about how I still love her and care for her. She needs to know that I know still love her.

"Are you sure she will get it? Sending letters and gifts internationally takes a long time," Alice replied, skeptically.

"It doesn't matter. I still need to get this out," I replied.

"What if the Volturi sees it? They might not allow Bella to get those letters," Rosalie replied.

That was one thing I feared. I was afraid that the Volturi would see those letters and send them back to me unopened and not tell Bella that I written her a letter. Still, I need Bella to know that I love her.

"Yes, but it will not stop me," I replied, leaving the house to go to the post office. If Bella will not hear my words in person, she will read them on paper.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I spent the next two hours in the sitting room with Athenodora and Sulpicia before I was free to go to lunch. Upon returning to my room, I noticed that my bed had been made so I can sleep in it tonight and on the table was a pewter tray holding a glass of lemonade, a plate of breadsticks, and a bowl of spaghetti.

I am usually a vegetarian, but I wanted to get the food in my mouth, as it smelled good. The sauce had no preservatives, which made the spaghetti easier to digest. After eating my spaghetti and my breadsticks, I left the room.

I knew the path that Renata took me from and to the sitting room, but I decided to headed to the lobby instead.

It would be disregarding Aro's order to me but I really need a cup of coffee. As I entered the lobby, I saw Gianna sitting quietly at her desk, writing something down while the other secretary I been introduced to, Bianca, was at another desk, sorting papers. Behind Gianna's desk, was a coffee pot.

I really needed coffee to wake myself up.

"Need something?" Gianna asked me politely.

"May I please have some coffee?" I asked.

"Yes," Gianna replied. She took a Styrofoam cup, and gently poured coffee in it before giving it to me.

"Thanks," I said, gently holding the cup. Instead of going to the sitting room, I sat in one of the green chairs. I looked at the flat screen on the wall that was on CNN International, the volume low and with closed captioning. I need to know what is going on in the world.

I watched the screen as I drank my coffee, starting to feel awake. I saw a news story about something happening in Seattle, Washington, like a murder spree going on there. I hope the killer does not go to Forks.

"I hope it is not what I think it is," Bianca timidly told Gianna. I knew what she meant, vampires.

I heard Gianna on the phone at times, either entering an extension or telling someone that they have the wrong number ("Yes, I will connect you to him right away", "I'm afraid he is busy at the moment. Another time?" etc.).

As I saw a Italian advertisement for McDonald's, I heard something from Gianna catch my attention.

"Oh, Carlisle, nice to speak to you," I heard her say.

Was she talking to who I thought she was talking to?

"Yes, I will connect you to him right away," Gianna said before entering a extension and hanging up the phone.

If Carlisle is calling, it must be about me. Did the Cullens plan on getting me back? If they did, I will look forward to it. my home is Forks, Washington in America, not Volterra, Tuscany in Italy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Demetri.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you," he said.

* * *

**I will be out of town for a few days, and I will update when I get back. **


	4. Tears and Books

**Thanks for your patience and your support. I really appreciate it. I been to Grand Haven and I enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fear filled me when I heard Demetri's words. There was only one reason why Aro would request an audience with me.

I am in big trouble.

I put down my cup of coffee and rose from the chair, following him out of the lobby. As I was led through the corridors, dread filled me, as I was wondering why I was in trouble if I was.

I hoped that it was Carlisle Cullen that called Aro to convince him to send me back home. The thought of that made my heart jump in excitement, but my heart sank when a voice in the back of my head told me that it was never going to happen.

I was here, in Volterra. With people who I barely knew. With _vampires _who I barely knew and might even consider killing me if I displeased them in a way.

Demetri led me to a oak door with a fancy 'A' engraved on it. Demetri knocked the door and I heard Aro say ", Enter."

Demetri opened the door for me as I walked in the room. "Isabella, what a pleasure," Aro said seeing me, as Demetri closed the door behind me as he left. I realized that I was standing in what looked like a study that could have been came from the Renaissance era. The walls were stone like the floor, which was mostly covered in a old fashioned rug, the walls were nearly covered with bookshelves. Aro was sitting behind a mahogany desk and behind him was another bookshelf. The only thing out of place on his desk was a telephone, while parchment and a old fashioned book was on the desk.

"You summoned me," I replied, trying to maintain eye contact.

"Of course, Isabella," he said before saying ", Have a seat."

I sat down on the chair that faced the desk and looking at him, I felt intimidated.

And I did not like it that he was using my full name instead of the name I preferred people to call me.

"Why did you send for me?" I asked after struggling to find the right words.

Aro paused before replying ", I have been told that after you had lunch, you never made it back to the sitting room where you were supposed to go. I heard from Corin when you did not make it back to the sitting room and I had Demetri look for you. Since he could not access your mind, he had to find you how other vampires might find you. Where were you?"

The words in my mouth froze after hearing that from him. It seemed like the words were difficult before I found them. "I had to go to the lobby to get coffee," I replied meekly.

"I understand, as you did not sleep well last night, but why did you stay in the lobby instead of coming back to the sitting room?" he asked.

I was silent for words. There was no way I could answer him without him being reprimanded for telling the truth.

After my silence, Aro asked ", How are you managing here?"

"I like it here. Athenodora is nice," I replied. Part of it was the truth, but the first part was a lie. I am a bad liar and I hope that Aro doesn't notice it.

Aro replied, with a serious look, "The way you slept last night and the way you carried yourself in the throne room today is opposite of what you say."

Hearing his words, I knew he was right. I did not like it here. It was not home. I was not comfortable here. Before I knew it, tears came from my eyes and I burst into tears before I could control them.

_Don't cry in front of a vampire king, Bella_, I told myself mentally.

"It is just that this is not home. I am homesick, thousands of miles away from home, away from my family, away from the people who love me and who I love. I just want to go home," I said while sobbing uncontrollably.

I was expecting Aro to be disgusted and send me out of the room for my pathetic display. Instead, he handed me a white handkerchief. I took it from him gratefully and I continued to cry into it.

"I know, Isabella, it is hard, but you just have to accept what has happened. I have reason to keep you here, but not to purposely cause you harm, just to maintain secrecy, that is all there is to it. I do not believe that you would intentionally expose us, but sometimes a accidental slip might cause a big catastrophe," he said, as if he tried to make the words comforting.

I simply nodded as I continued to cry into the handkerchief.

"Carlisle recently called. He was asking about how you were doing," he told me. "I told him that you were faring well and in good health."

"What else did he say?" I sniffled.

"He told me how Edward said that I told him that he will never see you again. You heard me in the throne room yesterday," Aro replied.

"Yes," I replied, my voice still filled with tears.

"I told him that you will see him when you mature, I did not say that he would never see you again," Aro told me.

I was confused. Did Edward really twist Aro's words to Carlisle or was Aro playing with me. I could not tell. I still continued to sob.

"Is there anything that would make you feel better?" Aro asked, sounding concerned.

Before I could answer, the door burst opened.

"Did you allow a human to cry in your presence?" I heard Caius ask enraged. He was definitely someone not to cry in front of.

"She had to let her tears out, Caius. I saw no reason to have her keep them in," Aro replied. "It is not healthy if she holds it in."

"I could hear he crying from my study and it has been disrupting my thinking," I heard Caius hiss.

"I will take care of this, brother," Aro told him. "Go back to your study."

I soon heard footsteps retreat from the room and the door closing.

"Again, is there anything that would make you feel better?" Aro asked again.

I could only think of one word: books. Before I met Edward, whenever I had a bad day, I read to escape the situation. Reading did not only make me smart, but it also was a escape.

"Do you have a library?" I asked.

* * *

**Aro POV**

I was astounded, yet impressed at her answer. Girls her age hardly care about literature now days, they were more focused on fashion, boys, and popular culture. She seems to be a exception.

"You love to read?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied, as I looked at her face, which was red from the tears and tear streaked. I rather have a intolerance to hear someone cry. It made the person look weak and vulnerable. However, I would not stop a human from crying. It is considered unhealthy if they pent up their tears.

I stood from my chair, went over to her, and held out my hand to her.

"Come, I will show you," I told her.

Slowly, she took my hand and I helped her up from her chair. I felt her blood rushing in her veins as a result of her erratic heartbeat. It was tempting her blood, but she was not dessert.

I led her out of my study and through the corridors, and I watched as she looked around her surroundings curiously. I have a feeling that she did not see other parts of this castle. I heard her heart beat faster as I opened a set of double doors.

"Here we are, my dear," I said, handing her through the door. I saw her look around the library in amazement. She probably has not seen a lot of books lately.

"This is…I am speechless," she said, looking at the bookshelves with books.

"I will send Renata to check on you in two hours," I said, knowing she might need her space. Checking my pocket watch, I knew that it was almost time to feed.

"Thank you" she murmured to me before I left her alone. I closed the door quietly before I descended down the corridor.

* * *

After our afternoon feed, Caius, Marcus, and I sat at the study table in the throne hall, which we use for reading books and writing letters.

"I wanted to break my desk in two when I heard that human cry," Caius muttered, as he read a book on scientific theory that was published in the 1500's.

"Humans need to let out emotion. I heard her cry myself and I wondered if she needed any help," Marcus replied. He was very wise, which was a good addition to this coven, not just his gift of telling relationships. His wisdoms keeps this coven stable.

"As I recall, Aro, you said something about tears in the eighteenth century," Caius replied.

"Yes, I still remember. 'Tears show someone's weaknesses'. I have not forgotten about it, brother. I may not tolerate the sight of humans crying, but it is not a good idea to keep that emotion pent up," I replied.

Caius just scowled and did not say a word as he resumed reading.

"I plan on sending Jane and a select few of the guard to Seattle tomorrow. The murder spree there looks suspicious," I muttered, as I turned a page in a book I was reading.

I plan on finding the person responsible for what is going on in Seattle. I be damned if it is something like the Southern Vampire Wars that happened a long time ago.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The Volturi library was quiet as I read _Les Miserables _by Victor Hugo. This was my idea of heaven: Reading a book and not be disturbed. At least now I have a place to escape, so I wouldn't think where I am.

Aro was kind enough to show me the library, though I wonder about his motives. He could be playing with me, just to trick me to be comfortable with them, though I wonder if he actually cares.

_He is playing with you_, a nasty voice said in the back of my head.

Back in Phoenix, my psychology class had to do a paper on mental illness or personalities. I did mine on Sociopathy. I read that people who are sociopaths tend to be superficially charming, manipulative, pathological liars, have shallow emotions, show incapacity for love, be promiscuous, and a grandiose sense of self. Aro might fit these characteristics.

I tried to concentrate on the book I was reading as I heard the rain beat down on the library windows. In a way, the rain outside reminded me of Forks.

I was interrupted from my reading when the door opened. I looked to see that it was Renata.

"Dinner is ready," she told me.

I was hungry, yet I wanted to keep reading, but food comes first before anything else. I made a mental note on what page I left off before putting the book back where I found it.

As I followed Renata out of the library, I started to think of ways on how to survive the next day. I survived today, but I was unsure what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Most Aro/Bella fics tend to be love/lust at first sight despite how the two are different (My first Aro/Bella fic, **_**Amoure Italia **_**was one of them). Aro and Bella will be together, but it will take time, as Bella has to get used to being around Aro and the fact that Aro is a complicated character. **


	5. A Second Day, The Same Place

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Aro POV**

"Go to Seattle and investigate what is going on there," I told Jane, Alec, Felix, Santiago, and Demetri. "Find the person or persons responsible and bring them here. I will not allow this atrocity to go unpunished."

"Yes, master," they said in unison. It was midnight in Volterra and time for me to send the guard off to Seattle, Washington over in the states. I know the sooner the action taken, the better it is for the vampire world.

"Caius will come and ensure that these newborns are eradicated. As stated earlier, bring the creator of these newborns to me, where they will be punished properly. Also one more thing: If you happen on seeing Carlisle by any chance, give him my regards," I told them.

They were silent before saying ", Yes, master," though Jane stepped up.

"Master, since Bella is with us, the Cullens could be a problem. It will be best to avoid them," Jane told me.

I pondered for a moment before realizing that Jane had a point. Carlisle might use the advantage to ask to have Bella back. Best to make them believe we are not stalking them, and also, I did not want my old friend to take what I want in the Volturi.

"Very well. Proceed with your mission and avoid the Cullens as possible," I replied.

Caius went over the rules about dealing with newborns before they all left, but Caius lingered for a moment to have a word with me. "Say this perpetrator knows Bella and the Cullens. Makes sense as Seattle is close to Forks," he told me.

"Good point. There is a female vampire in Edward's memories who is after Bella: Victoria," I replied.

"What if she comes here?" Caius asked.

"I will give the punishment she deserves," I answered.

Caius walked away after our exchange of words.

I left the throne room to go to my quarters and get a few books to read. As I passed the usually empty guest wing, I decided to check on Bella and how she was doing. From her room, I could tell from her breathing and heartbeat that she was in a deep sleep.

Out of curiosity, I gently opened the door, quiet enough so that Bella would not hear it's click. As I went over to her bed, I watched as she slept, her chest moving as she slept. She was sleeping better than last night.

From Edward's memories, he used to watch Bella sleep at night in her room. I was surprised at her reaction at the occurrence. Girls would usually put a restraining order on someone if that said someone did that. Knowing Bella, if I watched her sleep, she would probably be afraid, which is hypocritical come to think of it.

Vampires watch humans sleep as it reminds us when we were human.

Not wanting to give my presence away, I quietly left her bed and left the room closing the door.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I heard the door click shut, jerking me awake from my deep slumber. I turned on the bedside lamp, and I saw that no one was in the room.

_It must be my imagination_, I thought as I turned off the bedside lamp and went back to sleep.

Before I was interrupted from my deep slumber, I had a dream which I did not want to wake up from. I was back in Forks, with the Cullens, Edward, Charlie and Jake. It was such a good dream too. Edward and I were in the meadow, talking about our future. It was a future I wanted to: Married to Edward, being a vampire, and having a son with Edward, named E.J. The dream seemed so real too, that I thought that staying in Volterra with the Volturi was nothing but a nightmare, but being interrupted in my sleep, showed that unfortunately, I was here, in Volterra.

I wonder how Jake is taking my disappearance. He is probably hating the Cullens right now. I remember what Jacob and Alice said during a conversation when Alice and I were going to Volterra to save Edward…

_"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to…" Jacob was furiously accusing her._

_ "Yes. You're right, dog." Alice was snarling too. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind – they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."_

_ "And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" he shouted…_

Jacob was pretty upset that Alice took me to Italy to save Edward. No, he was more than pretty upset, he was furious. He probably knew that I would never come back. Jacob probably loathes the Cullens for my disappearance.

Jacob told Alice that I would be like a bottle of wine to the Volturi. I am probably the kind of wine that nobody would drink: Rare and expensive but not to drink, as it will become valuable overtime.

I fell back into my sleep, trying to think back into that nice, seemingly real dream I had.

* * *

I awoke to the soft chirping of birds and a sliver of light that crept into my room. The sky was blue with a few clouds in the sky. I crawled out of my bed and opened the curtains slightly to let the sun in, but so my room could not be seen from the inside. I went into the dressing room to pick out what I wanted to wear today.

I sifted through the racks, unzipping garment bags to see what they have. I was looking for denim and stretch cotton, but what I found was taffeta, silk, chiffon, linin, cotton, lace, and velvet. I saw dresses, blouses, and skirts, but no jeans.

"Renata," I said exasperated. I wanted to put on something familiar, not silk. It then occurred to me that the Volturi were old fashioned and that for them, that a woman wearing pants was inappropriate. Looking through my garment bags, I settled on a two piece black dress. The sleeves were Snow White sleeved, as they were puffed and had little slits on the fabric to see the inner fabric.

I took the dress and went over to the drawers, where I found old fashioned underwear along with contemporary underwear. I selected bloomers and a slip to go with my undergarments and at the shelf storing shoes, I picked black low heels and I went to the shower.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Alice, what is it?" Edward asked me during lunch.

"Victoria. She is coming here," I said.

"Does she know that Bella is in Italy?" Jasper whispered to me so no one could hear.

"No. She doesn't. She might anyway," I replied, looking cautiously at the students who made sure that they did not over hear our conversation. Bella's disappearance shook the town of Forks. People helped in search parties and put posters out for anyone who might know where she is. A bulletin board in the school became dedicated to Bella, with her senior picture in the center and pictures of her with friends and family, along with notes. I supplied some pictures myself and not to cause suspicion, I wrote _Where ever you are, Bella. I hope you are safe_. We didn't even move from Forks, as Carlisle knows that it will cause suspicion.

Rumors have been flying about Bella's disappearance. One was that she ran away, another was that someone sold her into prostitution overseas, while a third was that she was forced into a satanic cult. I was with her when she was forced to be in Volterra, but I, along with my family, are not along the list of suspects. Even Chief Swan questioned me, not out of suspicion, but to see if I saw anything. All I told him was that I saw her go to the bathroom but she never came out. I was surprised that he believed me.

The rumors are not true, as Edward and I saw what happened. She is in Italy, with the Volturi, yet Victoria does not know that Bella is not here in Forks. I fear that Victoria will go to Italy and have the Volturi hand Bella over to her.

I doubt that, as Aro considers Bella gifted.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After taking a nice, warm shower, I put on the dress I picked out as well as slipping on the shoes. Looking in the mirror, I looked like a fairy tale princess, though I didn't feel like one.

As I left the bathroom, I heard a Italian radio advertisement from a block away, advertising gasoline. I am going have to get used to how things work in Italy.

Gianna came in with my breakfast, which was oatmeal and a grapefruit to go with it. After she left, I ate my breakfast in silence. I tried to comfort myself by thinking about the forests of Forks and the weather that came with it.

Renata came to my room, just as I finished breakfast. I could sense a daily tradition in the making: Eating breakfast in my room, spending my mornings with Sulpicia and Athenodora before spending my afternoons in the library.

"Why are there no pants in my wardrobe?" I asked Renata as she led me to the sitting room.

"It is a form of etiquette. Women in the Volturi are not allowed to wear pants, as Master Aro says it _masculates _them then making them more pretty," Renata told me.

I knew what she meant. Here, pants was seen as a man's garb, and women should be feminine.

Upon entering the sitting room with Renata as company, I saw Sulpicia looking at her reflection while Athenodora read _Cymbeline_.

"Good morning, Bella," Athenodora told me, looking away from her book to smile at me.

"Good morning, Athenodora, Sulpicia," I greeted as Renata left the room. "Reading Shakespeare, Athenodora?"

"Yes. I have always been fond of Shakespeare. _Merchant of Venice_, _Cymbeline_, and _Romeo and Juliet _are my favorite Shakespeare plays," Athenodora replied.

Putting down her mirror, Sulpicia replied, "Shakespeare. I never liked those plays. Nothing compared to Plato or Homer."

"I read _The Odyssey _in 9th grade AP English," I replied.

"Have you, child? You must be really intelligent if you took Advanced Placement," Sulpicia replied, picking up a book titled _The Iliad_.

I didn't know whether Sulpicia complimented me or insulted me, but I was sure as she insulted me, the way she sounded as she said those words.

"Turn slowly, girl," she told me.

I obeyed while confused as to why.

"Healthy, but could use some meat in your bones," Sulpicia told me before looking at the dress I picked out. "The dress looks worthy of Snow White. I could see why my husband kept you here. You are very pretty, not to mention younger."

I knew what she was insinuating and I did not like it.

"He is not my type," I told her, keeping my ground.

"Of course. You love Edward Cullen," Sulpicia replied before continuing ", Be wary of Aro's intentions, child. Obviously there is more to you then your supposed "gift" and scent."

"Sulpicia, that is enough," Athenodora told her. "She knows almost no one here yet. No horror stories."

Sulpicia gave me expression which was mixed with loathing and indecisiveness before walking away to the chair she once occupied.

I barely knew her and already, I was a threat to her for some reason. She is practically accusing me of someday stealing Aro away from her.

Honestly, those two deserved each other, as Aro is arrogant while Sulpicia is critical and cold. Sulpicia must be paranoid.

Very paranoid.

* * *

**Aro POV**

Looking at today's newspaper, I scowled at the article in the world section, which was titled:

**DEATH TOLL RISES IN SEATTLE.**

**RUMORS OF SERIAL KILLER.**

"Blasted immortals," I muttered, knowing why there was a growing death toll there.

Looking at my phone, I had a thought. As Caius asserted, this perpetrator could know the Cullens. Nomads pass through anywhere, so I wonder, if they know a vampire who is responsible for it.

I took my international phone card from my phone book and dialed the digits before dialing the Cullen's number.

There was two dial tones before I heard a female voice ask ", Hello?"

"This is Aro calling. Is Carlisle in?" I asked politely.

"One moment," the woman said.

A minute later, I heard Carlisle ask me, "Hello?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I was calling to see, is there a certain person that you know, that has been acting hostile towards your family and Bella in particular?" I asked.

"We have been tracking a woman named Victoria. She has been going after Bella for a few months," Carlisle replied.

"Has Alice seen what she been up to?" I asked.

"No. Alice says that someone is playing with the holes in her sight," Carlisle replied.

"That's bad news then. Does this Victoria know that Bella is no longer with you?" I asked.

"No, but Alice fears that she might come to Italy to get her," Carlisle replied.

"She be damned if she did," I muttered. If this immortal planned on retrieving Bella from us, the answer would be a swift execution. Bella is not a meal, considering her circumstances. "Well, thanks for telling me what you know, _Adieu_, Carlisle."

"Good bye, Aro," he told me before I hung up.

I was not satisfied. Whatever this female vampire was plotting, it was right under our noses, though the killings in Seattle are becoming suspicious.

Feeling thirsty, I called ", Heidi!"

She came to my office and bowed.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"Go to Rome and find a human who will not be missed," I ordered.

* * *

**The Volturi probably keep with the old fashioned dress code, considering how they are. And yes, Bella's dress in the chapter is the dress design that Kristen Stewart wore for **_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_** (How it was before Chris Hemsworth's character shortened the length of the skirt). **


	6. Denial

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I saw Riley coming from the woods after sent him to spy in the Cullen residence. The poor kid did not know I was just using him to help avenge the mate that Edward killed to protect that human girl. Yet, part of me did love Riley. It was as if I had the infatuation of a school girl.

Still, James was my first and I will not get over him.

An eye for an eye.

A mate for a mate.

Riley came in the car I stole and closed the passenger door.

"Any information on our friend?" I asked, knowing that Bella was more enemy then friend.

"The conversation sounded vague, but it sounded like the head of the yellow eyes was talking to the vampire king," Riley told me.

"Talking to Aro? Whatever for?" I asked, starting the car.

"Seems like he is on your case. From the sound of it, he suspects you of the Seattle murders, but I also heard that Bella is not here," Riley told me.

"She is not here?" I asked, angered that my prey escaped my grasps.

"By the way it sounded, she might be with them," Riley told me.

How easy was that? I could just go to Italy and ask the Volturi to hand over my prey. They'll understand why if I tell them. If they hand over Bella to me, perhaps I will be cleared of what they suspect me of.

"Let's head to the airport," I said to Riley in a flirting matter.

He bought my charade and smirked as I drove the car away from where it was parked.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I wondering what is going on in Seattle. I heard that there are a lot of murders there," Athenodora said as she did her needle point.

"Of course, Dora. My husband does not doubt that newborns are being created by one person. It reminds me back in the 19th century, during the Southern Vampire Wars," Sulpicia remarked.

"This happened before?" I asked.

"It was very violent. Luckily, my husband and the guard stopped it before it got any worse. We never had a rule break like this in years," Athenodora told me.

"Speaking of Caius, he left with some of the guard to solve and eradicate the problem in Seattle," Sulpicia replied.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"Last night. You were probably sleeping, dear. It is a shame that mortals miss out on things at night," Sulpicia replied.

At least Caius will be gone for some time, but I dread the day he and some members of the guard come back.

Replying to Sulpicia about humans and sleep, I replied ", Do you miss sleeping, Sulpicia?"

"Well, child, It has been thousands of years for me to know," Sulpicia replied.

I guessed that was a _no_.

"I missed sleeping. Sleep was a time where someone was able to escape from reality, through dreams," Athenodora told me.

"Of course. Edward used to watch me sleep," I murmured.

"The boy must have been infatuated with you from the start when he first met you. The way young vampires react after falling in love with a human girl. How pathetic," Sulpicia replied.

I was about to reply to her words when I heard the door open.

"Good day, ladies," I heard Aro tell us as he entered the room.

"Morning, Aro," Athenodora told him politely while Sulpicia came up to him and started kissing him.

He was distant in the kiss unlike her.

I did not know why seeing them kiss bothered me. I despised Aro.

After their kiss, I saw Sulpicia put her hand in Aro's. I watched as he saw the information from her mind.

"Well, Sulpicia. I'm afraid I have to say 'no' on that one," Aro told her politely.

Sulpicia looked a little offended at his refusal. Seems like she asked for something that he did not want to do with her.

"Morning, sweetling," Aro greeted me as he walked towards my seat. Looking at my dress, Aro said ", That is a rather pretty outfit you are wearing, Isabella. Compliments your beauty."

"It is just Bella," I said, not wanting him to call me Isabella.

"Ah, you hate people to call you that, but when I recently spoke to you about your dress, you blushed," Aro told me.

I was blushing when he said that? It can't be. I hate him. I hate everything about him, mainly for tearing me from Edward.

Yet, Aro showed me the library here. I still do not know if it was kindness or if he was just playing with me just so I can stay content here.

Aro chuckled and said ", You are a very interesting mortal, Bella."

"Aro, will you stop. She is blushing," Sulpicia said in a disparaging tone.

"No, I am not," I lied, hoping that it was not a lie.

"Well, ladies, I will be off. Good day," Aro told us before walking out of the room.

Once it was just the three of us and Corin, Sulpicia scowled at me. "You blushed when he talked to you. Do not lie about it," Sulpicia told me before heading back to her seat.

I wasn't blushing when Aro spoke to me, was I?

He is married and besides, I love Edward.

I wonder if Volterra was causing me to lose my sanity.

* * *

**Sulpicia POV**

I was furious at the lie that the human hussy was saying. She was blushing when my husband spoke to her. She is attracted to him and there is no denying it, though she does so anyway.

The worthless human brat was lying to herself.

I am not surprised if she spreads those legs of hers for my husband. If she does, she is dessert. I will not let her take what I have and I will never let her give Aro what I can't.

It was torture that my husband kept three humans around and we are told not to drain them. That is like buying three bottles of wine but not drinking them. Only Bella smells sweeter of the three. I wonder how that Cullen boy was able to resist her, since her blood is enough to make any vampire crazy.

Aro can be a fool most of the time. I do not know why I allowed him to court me in the first place. Sure he can be considered enthusiastic and cheerful, but it is a mask, as he is manipulative, power hungry, arrogant, and at times cold, but yet, I find most of his ideas ridiculous.

Like keeping this human girl around.

It is obvious why he wants to keep Bella here. She is young and attractive for a human, not to mention, her scent is sweet. I am not surprised if human men are attracted to her.

One day, I will teach that whore a lesson.

And Aro will have to thank me, though I doubt it. He can be a fool. I am not surprised if he brings down his own empire that he worked so hard to achieve since he was created, just because of this human whore.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"It is interesting. Literature now days. Books are not what they used to be," Athenodora told me as she did her needle point while Sulpicia did the same.

"I have read the classics since I was in the eighth grade," I told her.

"I read my share of literature for thousands of years. I read Plato, Homer, Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, Blake, Victor Hugo, and Alexander Dumas," Athenodora told me.

"It is interesting that while humans serve to sustain us, they helped cure our boredom with their literature and classical music," Sulpicia told us. Looking at me, she said ", Your generation is so focused on their computers, phones, Kindles, and technology."

"Not everyone in my generation is like that," I said defensively.

"Sure. Typical. You would defend your generation," Sulpicia told me.

Sulpicia. Having the nerve to insult me and be critical towards me. She just hates me because she thinks that I am attracted to her husband.

I am not attracted to Aro.

Not wanting to stay here any longer, I stood from my chair and said ", I will get some air."

I left the room, closed the door, and ran without looking back.

I need to find that library without getting lost. Aro would be angry if he heard that I roamed the estate unattended by Renata or Corin. I had to retrace my steps from the door of Aro's study to the library, but Aro might be in there, and I do not want to risk a reprimand from him.

I decided to go back to the sitting room. I would just have to endure Sulpicia's critical remarks and daggers this morning. I hate myself for this, but I might have to speak to Aro, to tell him that me being in the sitting room with the wives is not a good idea. I like Athenodora's company. She was a good person to talk about literature but Sulpicia was a trial.

I was about to turn around when I heard a familiar voice ask me, "Lost, Bella?"

I turned around to find myself face to face with Aro.

* * *

**Uh oh. Cliffie here. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	7. Luring The Predator

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Shock, surprise, fear, and dread filled me when I saw him. I knew he was going to reprimand me. I have disregarded his orders yesterday and I am doing so again.

"Lost? I'm n-not lost," I stammered. I felt my heart beating fast, which was a bad thing considering I was in front of a vampire that drains humans.

Aro smirked. "Quiet the bad liar, are you?" he asked.

I just glared at him.

"Now, dearest Bella, tell me what is exactly what you are looking for?" Aro asked me moving closer towards me. I backed away.

"I want to find the library," I replied, and I swallowed hard.

"Sulpicia giving you trouble?" he asked. How did he know?

"Yes," I replied, too intimidated to make eye contact with him.

"My wife can be a difficult person to be around with. I was worried that Sulpicia would treat you coldly. My wife needs to learn to be hospitable towards guests. She is rather cold and critical towards new people. Sulpicia was critical towards Jane and Alec when they joined after I saved them from those villagers in the 7th century," Aro told me. "Though I doubt that she would be her best behavior with you."

Aro was willing to say such thoughts about Sulpicia, his own wife and mate?

I nodded and responded ", She has been critical towards me and cold."

"If you have any problems with her, you are free to let me know," Aro told me, sounding genuinely concerned.

I gaped at him. Was this another one of his games?

_He was nice enough to show you the library_, my mind told me.

_Do not fall for it, Bella. He is still playing you_, another voice told me.

I soon straightened my face and said ", Yes."

"Of course, Bella. It will be wise if you did," Aro told me. I simply nodded in response. "You were headed to the library, you said?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"I should have Afton make you a map of the estate, so you wouldn't get lost," Aro told me.

I stayed silent as he led me to the library until he asked me ", What book are you reading?"

"_Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo," I replied. Out of the classics that I read, I always loved _Les Miserables_. I have seen the musical adaption of the book, which I enjoyed, but it was not as good as the book.

"_Les Miserables_? Excellent choice in literature. Victor Hugo's writing style is a fascinating one. In fact, I met him once," Aro told me.

"You once spoke to Victor Hugo?" I asked. It was not surprising, as Aro probably spoke with famous playwrights and authors. I imagine that was a fascinating conversation.

"I went to France after his publication of _Les Miserables_. He spoke of human rights, and his views were very interesting," Aro told me. "I have my own copy of the book in my chambers with his signature."

"I first read the book while in the tenth grade. I had seen the musical beforehand, but I loved the book better, as it was in depth about the characters," I replied. "The edition I am reading right now, I'm keeping it in the library."

"I am pleased that you have respect for our possessions, but I have no trouble if you borrow the book from the library. Nobody wants to lose their place in a good piece of literature," Aro told me as he led me to the library doors.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella. I do advise that you do not stay in the library all day," Aro told me, his voice serious. I nodded as I opened the library door and went in.

As soon as I went to the library, I closed the library door, and I slide down to the floor, heart racing.

I was stupid to engage in a conversation with Aro, as he was probably playing with me. Yet, he seems like a good dialogue partner when it comes to classic literature.

Good grief, I must be really losing my sanity.

* * *

**Aro POV**

After I left Bella at the library, I headed straight towards my study, where I previously was before Corin came to me, informing me that Bella was roaming around the estate, unprotected.

Bella seemed to be intelligent, but it was rather unwise for her to search for the library without Corin or Renata. Any member of the guard could have drained her on the spot. Luckily, that never happened.

Bella's independence impressed me.

Upon entering my study, I headed towards my desk to continue writing a letter to the British Coven. They were having trouble with a werewolf and required assistance, but instead of coming straight to me, they sent me a letter. I am writing them back. I do wish that they would come to me about the manner in person.

Still, it impressed me that I can be intimidating.

As I was starting to write the fourth paragraph of my letter, the phone rang.

Hogwash, interrupted again.

I put down my quill and picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sir, there is a Victoria on the line. May I direct her to you?" Bianca timidly asked me from the other lines. Gianna had to leave for a doctor's appointment and after that, she was going to go shopping for food, and anything a human may need, so her sister was in charge of answering the phones and bringing the mail. Bianca will take her place when Gianna proves to be no use anymore, which was pitiful. Bianca was a dunce when it came to spelling and grammar.

Soon, I realized I heard the name Victoria.

"Victoria?" I asked Bianca.

"Yes, sir. Do you wish to direct the call to you?" Bianca timidly asked.

"Yes, Bianca," I told her.

There was silence from the other line for a second before I heard a wind chime voice ask ", Aro?"

"Speaking," I responded, still taxed that I was interrupted from writing a important letter.

"Yes, Aro, this is Victoria calling. I didn't make a appointment but I am on my way to Italy," I heard her say. I heard some voices in the background. Seems she was on a airplane.

"Yes, Victoria. Tell me, why are going coming?" I asked, suspicious as to why.

"Well, it involves a certain girl named Bella," she stated.

I jumped out of my seat, feeling furious. If this immortal thinks that we can easily hand Bella over to her, Victoria just walked into a death trap.

"Is someone with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, sir. Riley and I will probably come to Volterra at midnight. I'll tell you why I mentioned Bella when I get there," Victoria told me.

Of course. Victoria didn't want to hear humans hear her talk, but if she was indeed responsible for what is going on in Seattle, I will peg her as a hypocrite.

"Very well, I will see you then, Victoria. I will have Bella be there too," I replied. The second sentence I said was a outright lie. I would never consider having Bella around the throne hall tonight if Victoria is coming. Bella would be asleep by then. I will have Renata and Chelsea stand by Bella's door tonight to ensure that Victoria's companion does not enter her room.

"Thank you, Aro. See you there," Victoria told me before hanging up.

I usually like to finish the conversation. I hate it when others do it.

I put the phone down on the receiver and picked up my quill, but I was unable to at the moment.

"Renata!" I summoned, an idea coming to my head.

Renata meekly entered the study and she bowed in respect. "Master?" she asked.

"Is the attire that Bella wore when she first came here still in the estate? I just need the green blouse," I ordered.

"Yes, master," Renata told me before flitting from the study. Tricking Victoria with Bella's scent was a devious idea. It would lure them from going to the guest wing, but I will still have Renata and Chelsea guard Bella's door tonight just in case.

Renata came back to my study five minutes later, the green blouse in her hand.

"Here," Renata told me, as she handed me the blouse. After taking it from her hands, I inhaled the scent from the fabric. I could smell sweat but also, Bella's mouthwatering scent still clung to the fabric and it was still strong enough to lure any vampire.

I removed the blouse from my face and put the blouse deep in the pocket inside my jacket.

"Thank you, Renata. Also, tell Chelsea that I want you two to stand by the door at Bella's bedchambers. Inform Bella as well. When she asks, tell her that it is just a precaution for tonight," I ordered, picking up my quill.

"Yes, Master," Renata replied. She bowed and left my study.

I put my quill to the parchment but I was not willing to continue the letter. Damn the British coven. I want them to make a complaint to me in person, as there was no way that I could get this letter finished without being interrupted today.

I grabbed the unfinished letter and tore it to pieces.

"Afton!" I shouted as I bounded out of my study like a storm. Hopefully, no one will cross me today, as I am in a foul mood as it is.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was at the part where Jean Valjean removed Cosette from the Thenardier's abusive care when the door opened.

"Yes?" I asked, putting a folded piece of parchment in my spot where I left off.

Renata came in, hands clasped together at her stomach as she entered.

"Master Aro told me to inform you that Chelsea and I will be posted at your chamber doors tonight," Renata told me.

"Why?" I asked confused. Was this so I wouldn't escape? I never planned on escaping but if this is the reason, Aro must be paranoid.

"It is just a precaution, Bella. He is expecting guests tonight," Renata replied.

"Alright. Thanks for the reminder," I said, clenching my skirt.

"You're welcome," Renata said as I turned to the table where I was. "And one more thing," Renata said. I turned to her again. "Stay clear of Aro for the rest of today. He seems to be in a very foul mood."

If Aro is in a foul mood, that was the last thing I needed to hear. Then again, it gives me a excuse to avoid him today.

"Thank you," I told Renata. She nodded and left the library, leaving me in peace.

I sat back down, picking up the old, worn copy of _Les Miserables _and opening the book where I left off.

The thought of tonight sent a chill down my spine and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Somehow, there is more to it than what Renata is telling me.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Anything new?" I asked Alice while we were at home after a hunting trip. No matter how many deer and big game I killed to sustain myself, I still felt on edge. I still could not get over the fact that Bella was stuck in Italy. My slight change in my hunting habits worried Carlisle and Esme. They probably fear that I will resort back to the time when I had my "rebellious" stage when I hunted humans.

I will never become more of the monster I am.

Alice stared into space as if trying to find something until her eyes flared wide.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"Victoria. She is going to Italy. She knows that Bella is there," Alice breathed.

"And she thinks that Aro will hand Bella over to them," I finished. As much as I didn't favor the idea of Bella being with the Volturi, I doubt that Aro would hand Bella over to Victoria. Aro thinks that Bella's "gifted" and as a collector of vampires with special abilities, he would never hand over someone who might have a special ability as a vampire.

"Do you think the Volturi will hand Bella over to Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"I pretty much doubt it. Aro is not the person to hand over someone who he wants in his coven," I muttered. I knew Aro told me that Bella will come back to me when she is old enough, but I have a feeling that Bella would never come back to me. When someone enters the Volturi estate, they usually never leave because either they are killed or Aro offered them a place in his coven. Aro would usually use Chelsea to bond the desired individual to the Volturi, but with Bella, I think he will use other methods, like Corin's addictive contentment or have Bella be around the Volturi wives.

Those scenarios were still sick coming to think of it.

I will still love Bella, no matter what.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nighttime fell in Volterra as I brushed my teeth before bedtime. Today was uneventful, as I spent most of my day in the library before residing in my bedchambers to rest my eyes before preparing to turn in for the night.

I spat the out the foam from my mouth before wiping my mouth with a wash cloth. I put the wash cloth in the laundry hamper before leaving the bathroom and turning off the light.

I went to one of the double doors that entered the bedchambers I resided in and opened it ajar. Renata and Chelsea were still by my doors, guarding my room. I quietly closed the door, turned off the main light in the bedroom and went to my bed.

I read _Les Miserables _for ten minutes before putting the bookmark at the spot where I left off, put the book on the nightstand, and turned off the bedside lamp before going to sleep.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

"Welcome, Miss Victoria. Came sooner than expected," a member of the guard greeted Riley and I as we entered the lobby. It was twenty past eleven, forty minutes early.

"Charmed. I'm sure," I said.

"Come this way, Aro is waiting for you in the throne hall," the Volturi guard member told us as he led us from the lobby.

"May I inquire about Caius?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't mentioned.

"He is with select members of the guard to take care of what is going on in Seattle, Washington over in the United States. Nasty business," the vampire replied.

My motive for getting the human may be lost. Riley left Diego in charge of the newborns in our absence. If only he can lie for us in order to let us off the hook.

As Riley and I were getting closer to the throne hall, the familiar mouthwatering scent came to my nostrils. Bella was in there, just as Aro promised. Venom pooled in my mouth. I could hardly wait to get her blood into my mouth.

The Volturi guard who escourted us opened the double doors and Riley and I stepped in.

Looking around the room, I noticed something was off. I could smell Bella's scent but I could not hear her heartbeat.

"Good evening, Victoria," Aro greeted and I noticed that he held a piece of green cloth in his hand. "We have been expecting you."

I was conned.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this update. I was dealing with slight writer's block. **

**R & R everyone :D **


	8. Weakening A Threat

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aro POV**

I motioned for two of the guard to close the entrance to the throne hall. They did as ordered.

Victoria and her companion looked at the double-doors after they were slammed shut before they maintained eye contact with me.

"Where is the human?" Victoria demanded, looking betrayed.

"Well, Victoria. I am afraid that Bella did not bother to show up," I responded. Good thing Bella was in bed or else it would be a disaster. I left the dais as I stuffed the green blouse in my pocket.

"You tricked me," Victoria snarled.

As I came to her and made eye contact, I said ", You hate Bella, do you, Victoria."

Victoria nodded and replied ", Yes, Aro, I do with a passion."

Her companion, Riley, was silent but was looking cautious as he watched our conversation.

"Tell me, dear. Why do you hate Bella with a passion?" I pressured.

Victoria paused at my question

"It is a long story," Victoria replied.

"I will listen," I coaxed, giving her a thin smile.

"Not now, Aro. I am more interested in getting what you promised me," Victoria snarled.

If she is not going to talk, then I will have to touch her hand to see why she hates Bella so much.

I held up my right hand and ordered, "Give me your hand."

"Aro, I…" Victoria started.

"Your hand!" I demanded. No one says 'no' to me.

Victoria looked at Riley before stepping forward and put her hand in mine. I clasped my hands around hers and closed my eyes. I saw her thoughts and memories float by until I came across one that was important…

_She was sitting by a pile of ashes, looking heartbroken as she saw the items and fabric remnants in the ash. Victoria scooped the ashes and rubbed them on her face. "Don't worry, James. You will be avenged," she muttered to herself. Victoria planned on getting back at Edward for this_…

Victoria lost a mate it seems.

After looking a bit further I saw another memory…

_She had to turn him. He was her only chance. Victoria chased her object of need through the rain and sleet. The boy she was chasing kept on looking back as he was being pursued. He stopped at a boat dock hoping to that he escaped who was chasing him until something hit him in the hand, causing him to fall down. He looked at his hand, seeing blood coming out of a fresh bite mark as he began the painful process of transformation_.

So she created this lad who is with her.

Interesting.

I looked further until I saw a memory of her speaking with a dark toned man with dreadlocks who I recognized instantly: Laurent. The memory played out like this…

_"Do me a favor, Laurent. I want you to go over to Forks to see if Bella is protected. If not, it shall be easy," Victoria told Laurent. He nodded but he looked a bit reluctant before flitting away. _

She knew Laurent, how interesting. I remembered when he wanted to join this coven, but I refused, as I thought he was loyal to the Romanians.

Looking on further, I saw some memories which incriminate her to what is going on in Seattle. Memory after memory, I saw her turn men, women, teenage boys, and girls during nighttime in Seattle. Her last memory was this…

_"Tell Diego to keep a eye on the army, okay," Victoria told Riley before she gave him a kiss on the lips. He nodded before flitting out of the cabin_.

I threw her hand from mine, satisfied by the evidence presented to me and feeling enraged. She wanted to kill Bella because Edward killed James. I saw every thought as well. Edward killed her mate before James could kill Bella in a ballet studio in Phoenix, Arizona.

Pity. The way vampires are with mates.

But her memories of turning vampires in Seattle are the most damning of all. Since these memories are recent, she has to be responsible for that conspicuous murder spree in Seattle. Did her creator ever tell her about our rules or did she know and is failing to supervise her creations? The more newborns a vampire creates, the harder it will be for the creator to control them.

I snapped my fingers and Afton and Corin went on either side of Victoria.

"Seems like we found the perpetrator to what is going on in Seattle," I muttered. I nodded at Afton and Corin, who restrained Victoria.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"You will be incarcerated for the day tomorrow before your execution. The crime you committed: You nearly have vampires exposed and conspiring a murder," I bluntly stated.

"Conspiring a murder? Bella is just human. Food. Why is she important to you?" Victoria asked, confused and angry.

"I will never hand over a individual who will prove useful to the Volturi," I told her before addressing Afton and Corin. "Take her to the dungeons. Cell 26 on level 2."

Riley, who stood in shock for a few seconds, snarled and darted towards me before two of the temporary guard, Fernando and Leon, held him down.

"What about her companion?" Afton asked me.

I pondered for a moment before ordering, "Put him in cell 28 in level 2."

They nodded before removing the two perpetrators from the room. At least I found the root of the problem occurring in Seattle. Victoria's memories confirm that she was after Bella, but despite that, I still need Bella to identify Victoria as her assailant. I will have Bella do that after she has breakfast tomorrow morning.

I left the throne hall to my study to make a phone call to Caius, who was in Seattle at the moment with select members of the guard.

I found out the root of the problem. Now, all that needs to be taken care of is the termination of the newborns she created.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning, at nine a.m. The sun's rays poked through the windows as I opened the curtains slightly like yesterday.

The door soon opened and I saw Renata peaking in.

"Master Aro wants to see you after you finish your breakfast," Renata told me.

Fear rose in me as I heard those words.

"What for?" I asked, dread setting in.

"I am told not to tell you. You will find out in the throne hall," Renata stated.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, still feelling dread.

"No, you are not in trouble. Master Aro just wants your presence in the throne hall," Renata replied.

The fear and dread evaporated from me as I heard those words. I was afraid that I did something wrong and that Aro found that out recently this morning or last night while I was sleeping.

"Thank you for informing me," I thanked her.

Renata nodded as she closed the door.

I ran to the dressing room, bursting the doors open. Frantically, I searched through the garment bags. I may hate silk, but I will have to do with what I have. I settled on a white, knee length, cotton dress that had a brown cord around the waist.

Why am I acting like this? Perhaps it is just anxiety from the news Renata gave me.

After grabbing white slippers to go with the dress, I grabbed my undergarments and rushed to the bathroom.

I fiddled with the water taps, trying to get the water at the right temperature. After taking off my nightgown and underwear, I jumped into the shower stall. The water was lukewarm, but at least not scalding hot.

As I hurriedly showered, I thought of the reason why Aro wanted to see me in the throne hall after breakfast. Maybe I will be able to go back home. Glee filled me at the thought of going back to Forks, seeing Jake, reuniting with Charlie and Edward. Charlie must be a wreck right now with me missing.

The joyful possibility left my mind as soon as it came, because my mind told me that if it was the case, Aro would want to see me in his study, rather than the throne hall.

What did Aro want then, if I wasn't in trouble?

After my shower, I put on my underwear, the dress, and the shoes in a hurried fashion but I made sure that I looked neat. I brushed my hair before leaving the bathroom.

My breakfast tray was waiting on the table. Gianna must have bought it in while I took my shower. I was having bacon and French toast stuffed with cream cheese for breakfast. I ate my breakfast fast, even though I shouldn't have.

After I cleaned off my plate and drank my milk, Renata came in and said, "No need to hurry, Bella."

I nodded as I wiped my mouth and rushed to the door.

As Renata led me to the throne hall, my heart started beating fast and erratically. What waited for me in the throne hall?

Renata opened the double-doors and I followed behind her. I noticed that most of the guard was here, minus Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix, who were gone on that mission to Seattle.

I noticed that all eyes were on me as I saw Aro descend from the dais. Marcus was sitting on his throne, completely zoned out.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust that you slept well," Aro told me.

"Yes," I answered nodding. I looked around the guard, who were still looking at me. I turned to Aro and asked him ", Why am I here?"

Aro gave me a grave look and told me ", To identify a particular immortal for us. Afterwards, you will be safe from a threat trying to erase you from this Earth."

I knew who he meant, but my brain did not want to accept the fact that I will be facing the vampire who has been after me since Edward killed James.

"Leon, Paolo, bring the convict," Aro ordered.

Two of the guard in light gray cloaks bowed before leaving the room. I could feel tension from the air as the seconds passed.

Two minutes later, the set of double doors opened and Leon and Paolo dragged in a red haired woman, who was struggling from their grip. I flinched as she made eye contact with me.

Victoria.

Seeing me, she snarled and tried to struggle out of the two Volturi males' hold, but they never unlocked their hold on her.

The hairs on the back of my neck raised, I shivered, and my pulse began erratic with fear.

"Calm, Bella," Aro assured me, before saying to the guard. "You know that the defendant in front of you today committed a really important crime. This, immortal violated our law of secrecy, the law which keeps the entire vampire species safe from human knowledge. Her newborns are wreaking havoc in a city half way across the globe. She will soon pay for her crime."

Aro finished that sentence and came by my side and continued to say, "This immortal also planned to murder, this mortal, in front of us. The mortal who will soon become one of us in ten months."

The room became silent. I felt embarrassed, as I never liked being in the spotlight.

"Bella. Did this immortal plan on doing you in?" Aro asked me.

I felt like I was in a courtroom, the victim asked to identify the defendant. The room was silent and still.

Victoria gave me a pleading look, like she did not want me to be honest. I heard stories of assailants threatening or begging the victim so the assailant would be let off the hook.

I paused for a moment before giving a slight nod. "Yes, she planned on doing me in," I murmured.

"Thank you, Bella. That is all I needed to know," Aro told me before nodding to the two Volturi guard restraining Victoria. They forced her to her knees, while she tried to snarl at me. Aro came in front of her and put his hands down to her neck as if to caress her, but in a few moments, I saw Aro twist his wrists and Victoria's head came off.

"Pity," Aro muttered, putting the head aside. "I plan on executing her today, but I cannot deny Caius a good execution."

Afton and another member of the guard came with a stretcher and placed her body and her head on it before leaving the room.

"You are free to go, Bella," Aro told me.

Renata took me by the hand and led me out of the room.

Seeing Victoria decapitated was going to stay in my mind together and unfortunately, I do not know if I will be ever able to block that image from my mind.

* * *

**R & R**


	9. A Story From The Past

**Thanks for all your support.**

* * *

_Four weeks later_

**Bella POV**

It had been four weeks since I arrived here on that fateful day when I tried to save Edward from killing himself. Everything, the landscape, the people I am with, and the surroundings here, was a reminder where I was and where I was not.

For the first two weeks here, my day followed this schedule: eat breakfast in my room, go to the library, rest in my bed, eat lunch, go to the library, and eat dinner before getting ready for bed. Reading and sleeping gave me a escape as it helped me not to know where I was.

Caius and some select members of the guard were still not back yet, though I heard by eavesdropping a conversation between Chelsea and Afton that they have managed to kill twelve newborns and that they are after more. I could tell as the murders in Seattle are slowing down.

On my third week here, I learned through Renata that it was not a good thing if I alienated myself from everyone else and she told me that Aro was getting quite concerned about me and was speculating about hiring a shrink. Hearing that, I forced myself to explore other places of the estate, as well as talk with Athenodora, who proved to be a good listener and conversationalist, unlike Sulpicia, who was just concerned about talking about other people's lives and give people cold and critical remarks.

Sulpicia has still not given up making critical remarks about me and she is going far as giving me tips on how to improve. Also, she wants me to not be in close proximity with any male vampire, especially her husband. I never told Aro about this, as I fear it would get worse if I did.

I have seen Aro and Sulpicia together and they look like a loveless couple from the eighteen hundreds: Only together because it is convenient. Athenodora told me that they have grown cold towards each other centuries ago and has told me that while their marriage is closed, both of them had affairs on the side. I heard that Sulpicia tried to seduce Carlisle in his stay here, but he didn't as Sulpicia was mated with Aro. Not surprising either that both of them cheat on each other. I also heard that while Sulpicia doesn't mind cheating on her husband, she expects Aro to be faithful. What a hypocrite.

Seems like Aro's and Sulpicia's relationship went from unconditional love to that of convenience.

It was at the end of the four weeks that when I was starting to get the gest of succumbing to my fate, that his letter came.

* * *

_Why am I wearing long sleeves in this heat? _I berated myself mentally, as I walked to the lobby to get a cup of coffee. I was wearing a long sleeved white blouse that was tucked into a long black skirt. The style was old fashioned but I was stuck with the clothes they gave me, all of them old fashioned, except for five sundresses in my wardrobe.

Upon entering the lobby, I noticed that the coffee was set, but Gianna was absent. Probably on a errand.

I went behind the desk and filled a Styrofoam cup with coffee as well as adding cream and sugar to it. Going around the desk, I saw the mail on one of the mail salvers and the second envelope caught my eye, as I saw an American stamp on the edge.

I carefully set the cup of coffee down on the desk and grabbed the envelope. Seeing the writing of the envelope made by heart stop: The letter was to me, and the sender was Edward. I looked around cautiously before I put the envelope in the waist band in my skirt and picked up the cup of coffee, drinking it while I headed to my room.

As soon as I entered my chambers, I set the cup of coffee down and in a haste, I removed the envelope from my skirt and ripped the envelope open, taking out the letter.

I sat down on my bed as I read the letter. It read…

_Dear Bella,_

_ I wish that I could talk to you in person, but considering the circumstances, I find it impossible that I would be able to tell you everything with Aro around. _

_ I know this letter may have gotten to you late, but let me tell you what has been going on since Alice and I left Italy. The wolves are not being troublesome but Jacob Black is having murderous thoughts towards my family, me especially. Rosalie blames me for your predicament and is putting uneasy thoughts in my head. Your father is not suspecting my family for your disappearance, but I think he suspects me, as he greeted me with a rifle when I came to your house to ask about helping the search party. Nothing much has happened yet, as I am writing this right after Alice and I came back to Forks, but I think more things probably played out by the time you read this. _

_ I regret leaving you that day. If I pushed the incident with Jasper under the rug, I would have stayed with you and we would still be in the same room together. Every word I told you in the forest the day after your birthday was a lie, lies that I wish took back. I was too preoccupied with your safety that I did not know how my absence would affect you. Hearing that you were depressed for four months after I left you, I feel deep regret. I never knew that my words would be knives to you. _

_ You may never hear these words from me in person, but I love you with all my heart. Hopefully in a hundred years, we may be back together, having a forever which we talked about the summer after Junior year. I will welcome you back with open arms, like the rest of my family. Do not forget that I love you. Do not let Aro, Caius, or anyone else tell you otherwise. If they do, they are just playing with you. _

_ I very much look forward to the day I see you again, knowing that it might be a century before we see each other again. _

_ Love,_

_ Edward Cullen_

I felt a tear come from my eye as I finished reading Edward's letter. He really loved me. The words he said to me in the forest were not true after all.

I soon scrambled to the desk in my room, opening the drawers to find any stationary I could find. Luckily, I found the object of my search in the left bottom drawer. Grabbing a pen that was in the drawer as well, I put the stationary put the table and started writing.

I wrote…

_Dear Edward, _

_ Hearing your words on paper has been a comfort to me after four weeks of being in this gloomy citadel. Volterra may be beautiful, but it is not the forests and rainy atmosphere of Forks which I consider home. _

_ If Alice saw me now, she would drag me to the mall for clothes shopping. Most of the clothes I am supplied here are out of date, as they must have come from the 14__th__,15__th__, 16__th__, 17__th__, 18__th__, 19__th__, and early 20__th__ centuries. There is a strict dress code here, which means I am not allowed to wear pants, as Aro says , "It makes women masculine rather than feminine." _

_ I spend most of my days in the library here, as reading helps me escape from my situation. I am lately spending my afternoons with Athenodora, Caius's mate. How a friendly and warm person can be with a cold and cruel vampire is beyond me. Renata accompanies me when I go from room to room, so that I would be protected. _

_ Aro has been bearable. I haven't seen much of Caius, as he is with select members of the guard in Seattle, trying to get rid of the problems there. Seems like Aro is concerned with my safety, as he decapitated Victoria three days after I was left behind here. _

_ Sulpicia is a trial. She is cold and critical of me. Seems like I am in her territory. _

_ I am not at all surprised at Jacob's and Charlie's reactions regarding my disappearance. Jacob was pretty furious when I decided to go with Alice to get you from Italy. He knew that I would never come back. Charlie is reacting like any father would. He is probably a wreck. I hope they are okay. _

_ I wish that I can speak to you in person, but as you said, Aro might hear our conversation. _

_ I hope that when I am allowed to leave this place, I will be able to see you again and live our forever._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Bella Swan_

I looked at the letter I wrote and sighed. I wish it was longer.

However, it was enough. I folded my reply and put it in Edward's letter. I might not mail it now, but sometime, when the time is right.

I finished my cup of coffee and proceeded to the door to head to the sitting room.

The room in the Volturi citadel, besides the throne hall, that I considered hell.

* * *

**Aro POV**

"The American stock market is still declining. In Italy, they think it might just be as bad," I said, reading from the newspaper.

"Humans and money. So wasteful," Sulpicia muttered as Afton came around with goblets of blood. Sulpicia received her goblet when offered and took a dainty sip before putting the goblet down.

"I remember when the Great Depression hit. Banks were suffering terribly," Marcus drawled. He refused his goblet of blood. He'll feed soon enough anyway. "I do not see the point in politicians blaming each other on this."

"This recession might be like the Great Depression, as it is getting worse. Glad our money is not in the stock market here," Sulpicia muttered.

The mouthwatering aroma of Bella's scent came to the door, as her heartbeat, before we heard a slight knock.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened quietly and I turned to see Bella enter the room.

"Isabella, pleasure to see you," I greeted as she entered the room, clenching her black shirt. "How are you faring?"

"Well. Thank you," Bella replied, heading to the table we occupied, though she was hesitant in her approach. Her heart beat quickened and I saw her look uncomfortable. I followed her gaze to the goblets.

"Something a matter, dear?" I asked her. I saw Sulpicia scowl at her through my peripheral vision.

"It is just that…that…well, I always been squeamish at the sight of blood," Bella breathed, nervous.

Strange, considering that those words came from a human that is around vampires everyday of her life.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It makes me sick. It smells like rust…and salt," Bella said falteringly. To a human it would, but to a vampire, every human's blood has its own individual scent. Bella's scent smelt of freesias, a beautiful flower. It was Didyme's favorite flower.

Just thinking of my late sister brings a pang of guilt to me.

Didyme, by baby sister, who I killed in cold blood just to keep Marcus in the Volturi.

"Humans do not smell blood, you silly girl," Sulpicia scoffed, distracting me from my thoughts. "It is impossible."

"Sure, a vampire may think that, Sulpicia, but a human could smell blood. Just differently, as their sense of smell is different than ours," I drawled, lifting my goblet.

Bella's breathing quickened as she watched me. It was fear of course, but I think it was also something else. Something that she does not know about yet herself.

Through my peripheral vision, I heard her gag slightly before I saw her fall to the floor, trying to keep her breathing steady, though she was on the verge of fainting.

Does the sight and smell of blood have this intense effect on a mortal?

Marcus looked concerned, as he saw her struggle to maintain consciousness. I was concerned as well.

"Bella, perhaps you should be some place where blood does not make you sick," I told her concernedly.

I ignored my wife's seething expression as I went over to Bella and carefully lifted her up, her weight like a feather. I was surprised that Bella did not resist me as I picked her up. She has been with us for four weeks after all.

I left the sitting room, carrying Bella in my arms.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When Aro lifted me from the floor, I didn't plan on fighting back. I was too weak to. The scent of blood made me faint, as always. The last time I nearly fainted was when my Biology class in Forks did blood typing, and Edward ditched class that day.

I looked at the ceiling as I was being transported from the sitting room and saw that we were going down several corridors. I'm sure that vampire speed would have made me fainter, which was why Aro probably walked at human pace.

After a few minutes, Aro stopped and he opened a set of double doors before I saw a white ceiling with a crystal chandelier and after he opened another door, I saw another chandelier on the ceiling before Aro laid me on something soft, silk touching my hand.

His bed.

The feeling alleviated, but I still felt faint and nauseous.

"Everything will be alright, Isabella," Aro told me soothingly, as I heard him leave the bedside and put something in a water basin. Probably a cloth for my forehead.

Why does Aro feel the need to tend to me? I am a grown woman, not a sick child. Besides, I am nothing to him. Just a human in a citadel full of elite vampires.

I weakly turned my head to a bedside table, the drawer, half-opened. Something shiny caught my eye.

Without thinking, I weakly reached my hand in the nightstand and took out what was gleaming in the drawer.

It was a large ruby suspended from a golden chain, and diamonds were encrusted around the large rock. The necklace looked like it came from Medieval times.

"What is this?" I asked weakly as I felt the warm wet cloth on my forehead.

Aro looked at me surprised before looking at the pendant. I saw pain in his eyes as he looked at it, but he quickly changed his expression, as not to pass as weak.

"That was my sister's pendent. I gave it to her as a gift," Aro told me.

"You had a sister?" I asked.

Aro paused as he watched my face. It seemed to be a difficult topic for him, but was he ever sensitive to things?

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry," I apologized, hoping I didn't offend him.

"No, Bella, you are alright. It is natural that you would ask," Aro told me. "Yes, I did have a sister. Her name was Didyme. Technically, we were half-siblings, considering the twenty-seven year age difference. I was the child of my father's third wife while Didyme was the child of my father's fifth wife. I never got along with my half-siblings, but Didyme was the exception. I was her favorite older half-brother, as I was never as harsh with her, like my other half-brothers were. She became my favorite half-sibling in return. I considered her a sister, then a half-sister.

"She loved it when I told her stories, when I lifted her up to get peaches from the trees around the Ancient Greek home that my family resided in. When I was thirty-five, after Didyme turned eight, I disappeared from her life," Aro said. I knew what he meant by that. He knew that I didn't need to ask.

"My mother became quite worried at my disappearance. Father brushed it under the rug, saying I was a grown man that made my own decisions. Didyme was heartbroken, she feared that I would never return, but she was wrong," Aro continued.

"You watched your family from the shadows?" I asked, knowing that it was the way he found out how his family reacted.

"From time to time, yes. I knew that they would never welcome me back what I was. There was a local superstition about demons from the Greek underworld, employed by Hades to suck the blood from innocent children and mothers in their sleep. I knew I became one of them, but not in that sense. When my sister became eighteen, I knew it was the perfect time for her to join me in my new life. I hoped that if I turned her, she would have a talent similar to mine, but that was only half the reason. The night I saw her, she thought she was dreaming, as I was frozen at the age I disappeared until I turned her. As a vampire, she did not have the ability similar to mine. Her gift was to make people happy. Whenever a person was near her, they felt happiness," Aro continued, faintly smiling from a memory.

Continuing, Aro said ", She met Marcus, who was my hunting partner after my transformation. The two fell in love at first sight. They got married a few months after meeting."

"That must have been awkward," I breathed.

"It was at first, but I managed," Aro told me. "She and Marcus were together until the 10th century."

Aro's expression soon changed, like he was heading towards a part of the story that tore his heart. "One warm day in the 900's, Caius, Marcus, and I were in the library discussing literature and royal politics when we heard a scream. Marcus and I ran to the source of the scream that was in Didyme's and Marcus's chambers. What we saw, scared us. There was a pyre burning in the center of the room. Someone had managed to break in and kill my sister."

"Who could have killed her if she made others happy?" I asked.

"I been asking myself that question for centuries. But, a week before her murder, Marcus caught another gandering at Didyme. We suspected that the vampire killed her in a fit of jealousy," Aro answered.

"Is that why Marcus is…?" I began to ask.

Aro nodded and answered ", Didyme's death affected him greatly. He keeps a jar of her ashes in his study as well as a freesia. He used to be a cheery soul, but after Didyme's death, he is a shell of his former self. No one cannot get him out of his depression."

No wonder the other Volturi ancient looked zoned out all the time. I remembered the time when Edward left me, I was a zombie for four months until I snapped out of it. Seems like a loved one's death is much harsher.

"I know," I mumbled, not thinking anything to say.

Aro's expression turned emotionless, like he did not want to pass as weak, as he said ", Now, I might as well take you to your chambers. My wife would not fancy it if she knew you were here."

I nodded as he gently pried the necklace from my hands and placed it back in the night stand.

I stared blankly in the ceiling as Aro scooped me up.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Nothing is going to be okay!" I yelled at my dad, as I barged out of the house. Bella has been gone for four weeks and no progress.

That mind reading leech ruined Bella's chance of moving on.

With me.

When Bella's and my lips nearly touched twice, I would think of the future we would have together. With me, she would have a normal human life, having kids, getting a job, and owning a dog with me, but no, the fortune-teller leech had to tell Bella that Edward wanted to top himself.

Like the sweet girl she is, Bella went to stop him. Now, she is stuck in Italy and all I could do was to keep myself from breaking the treaty when I see that leech's face outside La Push.

"Jacob, stop!" dad yelled as I ran in the rain.

I took off my shirt and ran faster, the trembling getting worse before I turned into a wolf.

I ran to the forests, leaving Jacob Black behind me.

* * *

**Had to put Jacob's POV in here, so you can know what might be going on with him in the moment.**

**Realistically, Didyme would have been Aro's half-sister, considering the twenty-seven year age difference. In Ancient Greece, Polygamy was the norm until the Roman Empire affected them. It just makes more sense that Didyme would be Aro's half-sister then his full sister, to put it in perspective. It was one of the things Stephanie Meyer probably failed to look at.**

**And it is not surprising that Aro would lie about the circumstances of Didyme's death. **

**R & R**


	10. Thoughts of the Past

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I really appreciate it. **

**And to that one reviewer inquiring about a Marcus/Bella scene, you will have it, but Marcus/Bella shippers, do not get your hopes up, as this story is a Aro/Bella fic. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

I stared at the window of my quiet room, full of thought, as I looked at the forest bordering around our home. It has been four weeks that Alice and I had to leave Bella behind in Italy, and I have been racked with guilt ever since.

I either should have been more secretive towards Bella or I should have pushed that incident with Jasper on her birthday under the rug. The latter option would have been easier for me. For the both of us.

Because of my decision to leave Bella, we lost time together. Leaving her didn't help any. Both parties were deeply hurt by my stupid decision: Bella was depressed for four months before snapping out of it, I refused to change my clothes and I spent time away from my family. I was planning to see her again on Christmas, but I was afraid that I hurt her too much that she wouldn't bear my presence, so I kept my distance.

I was so stupid that my decision to leave her ended up with the result of her being in Italy.

All because of her knowledge about our kind.

Carlisle wasn't surprised that it happened. He told me that during his time with the Volturi, there was this twelve year old human girl that knew about our kind. Aro didn't feel like killing her, but he had her stay in the citadel all because she knew. I remember that conversation with great detail…

_"Yes, the Volturi are very obsessed when it comes to secrecy. If a human knows about us, either they are pressured to be turned or they never leave the citadel," Carlisle said to me as he put down his pen. _

_ "Aro doesn't allow a human to leave the estate if said human knows?" I asked curious._

_ "Of course. There was a 12-year old girl who had knowledge about us, when I was with them. She made herself known by making clear of Heidi's odd behavior. Aro grew concerned and had the girl bought to him. She was 12, but she looked like she was fourteen. Very pretty with golden hair and green eyes. Francesca was her name. As usual, Caius wanted her eliminated, but Aro, feeling merciful at the moment, spared her, but gave her one condition," Carlisle told me, as I read his mind. _

_ "What condition was that?" I asked, knowing full well what his reply would be. _

_ "Since she knew about us, she had to stay," Carlisle answered. He hung his head down like he was heading towards a certain part of the story that bothered him. "She didn't last for a week."_

_ I knew what he meant. By reading his mind, I found out that in a moment of thirst, a member of the guard lost control and drained the girl, resulting in the guard being disposed…_

The guilt of leaving Bella is overwhelming.

I have to convince my family that there is nothing to worry about when it comes to my wellbeing.

* * *

**Aro POV**

After laying Bella on her bed in her bedchambers, I left the room in order to give her peace.

I quietly shut the door and walked down the corridors back to the sitting room.

I was astounded that actually had the tenacity to tell Bella about Didyme. I usually avoided that topic, as it would evoke old demons and disappoint Marcus even more. Telling stories about tragic events in the past passed me off as a weak immortal who could not stomach such things.

I cannot afford the weakness of releasing certain emotions. I smile regardless of emotion, yes, but I only use it when we have guests around and those I find favor with. Behind closed doors, I am almost a different person.

Caius blows up, regardless of who might be watching. Me, I find blowing up in front of friends and friendly acquaintances an unattractive option. If something upsets me and I have guests around, I have to contain my anger and I plaster my smile on my face. When guests leave, I am a volcanic caldera ready to blow.

Carlisle was the only one who seen some of my episodes of explosive anger, and he seemed unfazed by it after a while, but I could tell that it frightened him a bit when he would see me turn over tables after hearing news that angered me to no end.

But seeing Didyme's necklace bought back memories, which I cherished and fought to bury at the same time.

I would need to find a new place for my late sister's pendent. Somewhere safe then the nightstand by the bed in me and Sulpicia's chambers.

I could see my conversation with Bella about my sister as a positive direction for Bella to warm up to me. Though I lied to her about the circumstances of Didyme's death.

Bella does not know that I killed my sister.

As of yet.

I entered the sitting room upon arrival. Sulpicia was present, while Marcus was absent. Seems like he is either in his study or playing his piano. Those two things are always an escape from him when he is alone.

"You took longer than expected," Sulpicia addressed me coldly as I entered the room.

"I was distracted," I boldly stated as I crossed to the table where Sulpicia was sitting.

"Distracted as by busy or distracted as by having a interlude with that human girl?" Sulpicia insinuated.

"We had nothing of the sort," I insisted, though temptation struck me every time I was near Bella. I would like to feel her soft, warm lips on my cold, hard ones, though I was not ready.

And I doubt Bella was emotionally ready to stray from her mate.

An hundred years away from Edward Cullen could be a advantage to her. She needs to know that there are other men out there, more appropriate and suitable to a girl like her.

"Why were you distracted?" Sulpicia pressed, which bought me out of my thoughts.

"She saw Didyme's pendent and I ended up telling Bella about her," I truthfully stated, as I wandered to the small bookshelf in the room, browsing for a particular title to read.

"What did you tell her about Didyme's death?" Sulpicia asked.

"I told her that a suitor might have killed her out of jealousy," I stated, knowing that that was a lie among a pile of lies I told.

"I wonder how that girl's reaction would be if she knew that you had someone lock themselves and Didyme in a room, where that person tore her to pieces before burning her," Sulpicia said silkily.

I soon found myself flitting over to her, knocking the table over, before I was on top of her, my hands on her neck in a chokehold.

"I regretted that I made that slip to you, Sulpicia. It was a wonder why you never told anyone about it," I snarled. It was true. Sulpicia was the only one who knew that I murdered my sister. I never planned on telling her.

It was a few weeks after Didyme's death when I made the slip. Sulpicia and I were rather in a compromising position when I made the slip. Sexual intercourse does make a person talk about things that they usually keep secret.

"Aro, you and your lies. I am surprised that Marcus hasn't discovered it centuries ago," Sulpicia snarled.

"If I told him, it would relieve the pressure that was building up, but if I tell him, he will leave. What will I do if I do not have a person with wisdom to keep this coven stable? Without Marcus, this coven would be a pack of wild animals," I growled.

I threw her neck from my hands and barged out of the room.

"Aro! You are not leaving!" Sulpicia yelled, like a feral animal.

That harpy was my downfall.

There are other fish in the sea after all. Might as well find someone else.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The washcloth, now dried, was sitting on my nightstand as I sat and read Edward's letter again as well as my reply. Hearing Edward's words of paper was comforting, but I longed to hear his voice.

Edward promised me that he would have me experience things as a human first before my eventual transformation, but seeing that I am stuck here and will be turned by someone else. A certain someone else, that will not be possible.

Knowing that I will have lunch in a half hour, I put the letters in the piece of paneled border on the walls. Being in this citadel is like stepping back in time in a way. The only room with television is the lobby, as I heard from Renata that Aro despises television, as he says that it makes people lose their brain cells, thus making them stupider.

I watched television, and I still love reading. In my perspective, television is important, as we learn what is going on in the world faster that way.

It would make sense that Aro would abhor television, considering the era he was born in and that he probably has read more books than I ever had.

Knowing that I have lunch in thirty minutes, I picked up the letters and stuffed them back in the loose panel on the wall.

I headed towards the door and opened it, planning to walk around the estate for some exercise before heading back to my chambers for lunch.

* * *

I walked past oak doors in marble corridors. Knowing that I never been in these areas before, I became I bit nervous. I may have explored the estate, but this place is so huge that people will get lost easily.

I was about to trace my steps when I heard something from the distant, like a piano playing.

Curious, I headed towards the source of the sound.

* * *

**Marcus POV**

My fingers ran along the piano keys as I played the "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. At times, playing this instrument is an escape from the depression which engulfs my being, as is keeping myself in my study to read books.

Unfortunately, locking myself in my study and playing the piano does not sooth my depression all the time. I still keep memories of Didyme in my study and chambers, the only places I can mourn for her freely without getting lectures on how it is making things worse for myself.

Caius, along with Aro's wife, Sulpicia, do not understand what I am going through. Caius tells me, "It has been a thousand years. It is time to get over it."

Of course, he will never understand, since he does not have my ability to sense relationships.

My ability is like a complicated web. I can see the ties everyone has with each other. The the blue line represents close family, the red line represents distant family, the purple line represents acquaintances, the orange line represents a friendship and the gold line represents something more significant and important.

It represents the love shared between two individuals. That was the line shared between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and still is though ties can be broken at some point. Their love surprised me and it reminded me how Didyme's and my relationship was like.

Though I cannot deny how tied Edward and Bella are together, still, even relationships seem to crumble over time. Sometimes, when a individual is committed to someone emotionally, they become bonded with someone who they just met, without even knowing it.

That was what happened between Aro and Bella the moment they saw each other. They are bonded, yet the line between them is a purple at the moment, but when two individuals are bonded the first time they meet, they either become friends later on or lovers.

I soon heard the heartbeat of a human as well as the scent. I turned to see Bella standing at the door, looking in.

Seeing me, she had the expression like she walked in on someone who purposely needed isolation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Bella apolitically stated.

"It is alright. It does get lonely for me at times when I isolate myself," I replied, turning a page in the book containing sheet music.

"Oh," Bella meekly muttered, as if she had no words. "I was just here because I heard a piano playing. I didn't mean to pry."

"It is fine, Bella. You caused no harm. Come and have a seat if you like," I asked her. She paused before coming towards the piano.

I hardly ever make conversation, which was probably the reason for her hesitant approach. After sitting at the stool close to the piano, she noticed a miniature version of Didyme's portrait encased in a gold frame.

She gingerly picked it up, like she was afraid that she would break it.

"Is this…" Bella started to ask before I answered.

"Yes, that is Didyme, Aro's sister," I replied.

"I could see the slight resemblance," Bella answered, forming a small smile as she looked at the portrait. Bella looked at me, and replied "Aro told me about her."

"He did?" I asked.

She nodded and quietly replied ", I saw her pendent and I asked about it. Seems like the topic was too painful for Aro to talk about."

"Course, the subject of Didyme is very painful for Aro to talk about. He leaves the room when Didyme is mentioned. I never mention her myself most of the time, as it is equally painful," I replied, feeling that pain come to my dead heart. "I didn't just lose a mate, Aro also lost a sister."

Bella looked at the picture and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before replying ", I lost my grandmother, at a very young age. Pretty painful. I would hate to lose any more family members. Aro told me that Didyme had the gift to make people happy."

"Of course. Any person who came around her felt at ease and content. Aro once told me that she made others happy as human," I responded.

"I bet she was a nice person," Bella pondered.

"She was very pleasant to be around. If your day turned out depressing, she would try to find ways to make you feel content and at ease," I replied. "If she were alive, you two would have been very good friends."

Bella nodded and formed a small smile. Perhaps seeing how uneasy the topic of Didyme is for me, she changed the subject. "Edward told me you sense relationships," Bella told me as she carefully put the picture frame where she picked it up.

"Of course. It is a ability I had when I was turned. Even as I human, I could tell relationships just by the body language between two people. I can see a individual's relationship with another person, just as I come into contact with them," I replied.

"It must be complicated," Bella stated.

"It can be, for anyone who also has my ability and is new to it. It was complicated for me when I first had the ability to sense relationships, but it became less complicated as I trained with it more," I replied, looking at Bella as she listened to me. "Say I am at a battle field and I am in the opposing group. I can sense the relationship a soldier has with his superiors and how strong or weak it is."

"How strong is the relationship between Edward and I?" Bella asked me, looking curious.

"The strongest one I seen for centuries. Relationships like that are mostly hard to tear down," I replied. Bella's eyes perked up at my response. She was tied to Edward Cullen. She does not know how tied she is to Aro yet.

Aro and Sulpicia's relationship is like a rope snapping string by string. The relationship is very unhealthy and toxic. Sulpicia doesn't want to lose Aro only because of the power he has and wanting to be with someone just for the power can lead to a person's downfall.

The doors soon opened and I saw Afton accompanied by his mate Chelsea at the door. "Master, Master Aro told me to send for you. Heidi is on her way," Afton told me.

"Tell him I am on my way," I replied.

Afton bowed and left the room, his mate following him.

"I enjoyed our conversation," Bella told me, getting up to leave. "I might as well head to my room before I get lost in the tour group my accident."

"I was rather fond to speak with you also," I replied. Bella slightly bowed before leaving the room.

Time to feed. And afterward I might read a very good book.

* * *

**Jane POV**

"I'm bored. We been hunting for hours," I moaned as we walked through the woods at night here in the Olympic Peninsula. I am eager to torture more Newborns. After we kill them all and the clean-up, I will be able to go back home and see Aro, though he is probably fussing over Bella at the moment.

"We are nearly done. One last group to kill," Caius told me bluntly, before he looked at me, red eyes hard. "And stop complaining or I'll inform Aro about your misbehavior."

"Yes, Master," I replied, not wanting to get my head torn off. If Caius liked using my gift to torture rule breakers, why is he so strict with Alec and me? Is it because he hasn't forgiven us about that prank we put on him Christmas 1945?

Switching his black socks with Christmas themed socks was a laugh. He needs to have a sense of humor. He has none. And that is saying something because whenever Felix says something funny, I threaten to torture him. It doesn't hurt for me to have some sense of humor.

"Master, we are getting close," Demetri told Caius.

I formed my sadistic smile on my face. People will be screaming tonight.

In a few minutes we reached an cellar below a old house. Felix yanked the doors open, allowing us to go down. It smelt musty and dusty down here. Enough to make a human sneeze.

As Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Santiago, and I got down in this musty hole, I saw the group of newborns we been tracking cower as we entered.

"Please, we'll do anything!" one of them cried pathetically. We offer no second chances. What are we? Their mother?

"That doesn't make up for your crimes. Have you heard that we offer no second chances?" Caius asked the newborns.

"We can't help it," begged a newborn, a girl with black hair who was just a few years older than me.

"A Newborn has to hunt under controlled conditions by their creator. You didn't," Felix replied.

"Any last words before you face punishment?" Caius coldly addressed the group.

The group of newborns said nothing.

Caius gave us a nod and we lunged at them, tearing them limb and limb before they could defend themselves.

* * *

**R & R**

**Since Jane and Alec were turned at twelve, it does not surprise me that they still have some immature tendencies. **

**Marcus's POV was hard to write, which was why this chapter took so long to write. I hope I portrayed him at least correctly. **


	11. Night Of Errors

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Checkmate. I take your king," Sulpicia told Athenodora as I watched the two of them play chess while I was reading _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Why do you always win?" Athenodora complained as she cleaned the chess set, putting the red pieces at Sulpicia's side and the white pieces at her own side.

"I played this longer then you have," Sulpicia told Athenodora, looking satisfied.

"Cheating is more like it," I muttered, before I caught myself. Sulpicia must have heard me mutter those words, considering vampires can hear even the slightest whisper. I buried my face in my book.

"Did you say anything, girl?" Sulpicia asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I lied, trying to read.

I felt my book being yanked from my hands and I saw it fly across the room.

"Sulpicia," I heard Aro warn her from across the room. Looks like his conversation with Marcus about politics was interrupted.

"Stay out of this," Sulpicia told Aro. If a fight was brewing, I need to leave. It is never good for a human like me to get in the middle of two vampires having a fight.

"I heard it, Sulpicia, which means it involves me also," Aro told her, as he came across the room to the table where Athenodora, Sulpicia, and I sat.

"What did Bella call you?" Aro asked her.

Crap. I was in for it.

"She called me a cheater," Sulpicia answered.

Aro chuckled at her response. That surprised me, or maybe not, considering how they do not love each other like they used to, centuries ago.

"What is funny?" she asked him, infuriated.

"What Bella said was a complete understatement. You do cheat," Aro told her.

"How do I cheat? Romantically or by playing games?" Sulpicia asked him.

"On the contrary, you do both," Aro told her.

"I never been unfaithful to you," Sulpicia argued as Aro walked away.

"You think that a young vampire would never lie about the fact that his mentor's wife tried to seduce him. Carlisle compared that situation to the Bible, where a man's wife tried to seduce her husband's slave and she failed," Aro replied, as he walked back to where he was before Sulpicia's and my almost altercation caught his attention.

Sulpicia scoffed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Athenodora asked her.

"I'm going to the lavatory," Sulpicia scoffed as she left the room and she slammed the door, nearly off its hinges.

"Looks like Felix will have something to do when he comes back," Aro muttered.

"She is going to take a milk bath," Athenodora whispered to me.

I gaped at her and asked ", A milk bath?"

"She always does. She started to take milk baths in Medieval times, when they started. Milk baths were thought to help preserve beauty and youth. I think it is pointless for a vampire, considered that we have beauty," Athenodora told me.

A milk bath. How stupid was that? Off course, I knew she had the slightest smell of milk around her when she was in the room. Now I know why. I never want to bathe in milk. Not if I was born in this time and era, when milk is considered a breakfast beverage.

I heard the door open and I saw Afton in the room, with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Bought some news, Afton?" Aro asked him as Afton came towards him. Afton gave Aro the piece of paper and stepped back as Aro unfolded it. The room was tense and quiet for a few moments until I heard Aro say, "I gave Bianca a dictionary and still her sister hasn't intervened on her poor spelling and grammar."

Athenodora looked at the scene in concern and I couldn't help but stare. "This is what irks me. Poor spelling and grammar. Hasn't this mortal have known by now that if I want something spelled correctly, she should have put more effort. She probably would rather sit on her arse then learning how to spell. One more incident of poor grammar and she has given herself a death sentence," Aro ranted before he tore the paper in half. He was silent for a few moments before he knocked the table over.

Marcus looked at the scene but with no reaction.

"Young people now days. Focused on technology and stupid things like that. Maybe mortals do not know that television and computers kill their brain cells because they lost some," Aro ranted. "If Bianca wanted to be a secretary assistant to her sister, I should have given her a grammar test. It isn't hard to spell certain words. Has this girl failed basic grammar?"

I was expecting to see Aro blow up on serious things, like being disobeyed by a guard member or another vampire. Not by poor spelling and grammar.

"What has gotten into the younger generation?" Aro asked himself pacing before he looked at me and said ", Young people should sit and read books for the majority of the day like you, then be sitting on their arses, losing their brain cells to boom tubes and computers."

He turned to Afton, who was cowering behind a book shelf. "Afton!" Aro demanded.

He came forward and asked ", Yes, Master?"

"Send for Bianca. It is a order. I need to speak to her," Aro ordered him.

Afton bowed and left the room. I need to stay away from here when Aro scolds Bianca. It will not be pretty.

I rose from my seat and said formally, "Well, I'll turn in for the night."

"It is just eight o'clock in the evening," Aro pointed out.

I feigned a yawn, which sounded convincing and replied ", I am tired anyway. I need the rest."

"I hope you get your sleep," Aro answered. "Lack of sleep is unhealthy for a human."

I smiled and said ", Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Isabella," Aro replied as I left the sitting room.

After closing the door, I ran to my chambers, which I considered a safe haven from everything that was happening around me. After closing my door, I locked it and I ran to my bed and collapsed on it.

* * *

**Aro POV**

Marcus showed no reaction when I blew up. He still is showing no reaction. Poor chap. If I hadn't been so selfish in having my sister disposed of, he will still be the cherry soul he was. I might try to find a way to relieve his depression, but it will be difficult.

I heard two sets of footsteps coming to the sitting room and the door opened. Afton came in the room after Bianca, who was shuddering in my presence, like she was encountering a uncaged hungry lion. Why can't this girl be like her sister and Bella? Gianna treats us like we are no different from her. Bella is that way also.

"Sir?" Bianca asked, voice cracking out of nervousness.

"Bianca. You spelled four words wrong on the sheet of paper that Afton gave me. You misspelled _Saturday_, _Casualty_, _Volterra_, and _Expense _wrong. Those words are not hard to spell. Did you use the dictionary, I gave you?" I told her harshly.

Bianca gulped and paused before saying ", I lost it."

"You what?" I asked bluntly.

"Sorry, sir. I set the dictionary down during lunch last week. I couldn't find it after I went to the toilet," Bianca stammered.

Stupid girl. She misplaces books when she takes them to public places? That dictionary costed 60 euros. Disobedience, humiliation, poor spelling and grammar, wasting of money, interruptions, and people losing possessions that I spent money on infuriate me to no end.

"Next time, do not displace something that you might need," I told her, my voice hard. "You may go," I told her, waving my hand.

Bianca ran from the room, like she seen a murder.

"Well, I will head to my study and read a book," I heard Marcus say behind me.

"Too much excitement and action, I can wager?" I asked, knowing it was the opposite for him.

"Excitement has many different definitions to everyone, Aro. What might be exciting to one person, might not be for another," Marcus replied.

Still has his wisdom.

"Sure, it does," I replied. "You will excuse me, Marcus."

I needed to blow up and it wasn't going to be in this room. He nodded as I darted out of the sitting room and I flitted to a isolated room I kept to myself incase my anger wants to cause destruction of high-end items.

After I entered that room, I was free to blow all my steam before I would be able to read anymore tonight.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"No. We are not leaving here," I protested during a family meeting. Carlisle wanted us to move back to Denali, Alaska with the Denali clan. Esme agreed with him on the matter, as did my siblings. But I didn't want to leave.

"Edward, if we do not leave, people will get suspicious. They will wonder how we never age," Carlisle replied. "We do not want to attract negative attention from the Volturi."

"Bella wouldn't want us to leave," I stated. I flinched using her name. She was my reason for living and Aro decided to tear part of my heart out by keeping Bella in Italy. Often, Alice had disturbing thoughts of what she feared would happen and I remember one of them vividly.

It was Bella, with Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec behind her. Beside Bella, was Aro, Caius, and Marcus. In this image, Bella wasn't human. Her features were perfect and smoothed over, pale skinned, with cold, red eyes, matching a emotionally detached face, the same expression used by Aro and Caius and the Volturi Guard.

I shook my head, to clear that nightmare inducing image.

"Bella also wouldn't want us to be in danger," Esme pointed out. I knew Esme was right. Bella would die first then see my family in danger of a war by the Volturi. But leaving Forks, was leaving Bella also.

"I sent her a letter. How will she know that we relocated?" I pointed out.

"I will contact the Volturi tomorrow and they can give the Denali's address to Bella," Carlisle replied.

I doubt it.

"I'll go to the Swan's to check on Charlie before we leave," Alice said, as she stood up.

"I'll go with you," Jasper told her.

I was soon trapped. We are going to leave Forks.

For the second time.

But this time, Bella was not here to know.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I shrugged on the black silk nightgown before I laid out tomorrow's outfit. A yellow cotton sundress with violet prints on it. I was not going to wear long sleeves in this heat again. I done that before in Freshman year and I nearly suffered from a heat stroke.

I never gone to bed this early before, but it might as well be the first. I turned off the main light in the room before I got under the covers, where I turned off the bedside lamp before I went to sleep.

The sounds of night filled the room as I started to sleep. The noise of crickets as they make their usual noise at night, the late night traffic from the city filling the air. Police sirens becoming louder and fading as it passed by. The stillness of the citadel and the city surrounding it.

As I fell into deep slumber, I escaped into the one thing that was my only escape here.

Dreams.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**Alice's daytime nightmare of a Volturi Bella is a bit similar to the nightmarish image Bella had of Edward and Alice with Aro between them, wearing black robes and having red eyes instead of golden ones. **

**One question relating to **_**Breaking Dawn-part 2**_**: Is it just me or does Vladimir look like a bit like Finn (The Evil Queen's brother and enforcer) from **_**Snow White and the Huntsman **_**from a distance?**


	12. A Grave Mistake (Or So It Seems)

**Thank you for your support, as always.**

* * *

**Aro POV**

"So Carlisle and his coven are relocating?" I asked Afton after I received the message that the Olympic Coven was leaving Forks, Washington.

"Yes, Master. They are moving up to Denali, Alaska, with the Denali Clan," Afton replied as I looked at the paper containing the message, which was given to me, gratefully looked over and revised. I never usually like the idea of two vampire covens grouped together. It usually aroused attention, but I can make exceptions when it comes to a old friend of mine and a former colleague.

Now I know who to get to if I needed Eleazar's company. It was a pity that he left. He was such a good asset to this coven. I might call him up about Bella's gift when she reaches immortality.

"Since we know, it wouldn't be hard to reach one of them," I stated.

"Master. Should we tell Miss Swan that the Cullens relocated?" he asked me.

I pondered for a moment before replying ", Best not to. It will decrease the chances of her moving on."

Knowing Bella, she probably still misses the Cullen boy. The more time she'll have moving on, the better.

"Yes, Master," Afton replied, bowing before he left the sitting room. Once alone, I felt free to do what I had to do in regards of the vampire species. A nomad from Romania had arrived last night, saying something about suspicious activity in Transylvania. If it has to do with Vladimir and Stefan, I will make sure they cease to what they are doing. It was a shame that I didn't snuff them of immortality when I had the chance.

The vampire world is much better off with my policies and regulations, then Vladimir and Stefan's.

Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Santiago are over in America, cleaning up the last of the newborns. Caius informed me that he and the select guard will return in three weeks time. Good thing I will be having my youngest brother to help me in terms of helping me make decisions. Caius was a century older than me, but by human years we are a decade apart.

I picked up the book that I was reading before Afton arrived with the news that the Cullens were moving up to Denali in Alaska. It was a shame that my old friend didn't pick Volterra of all places.

Pity.

Still, I could see why he chose Alaska. That state hardly gets any sun, while Volterra is soaked in the sun's rays almost daily. That was one of the drawbacks about our location.

My mind resumed elsewhere as I opened the book to where I left off.

**Bella POV**

I stared at the book shelf before me in the library, confused as what to read now. While here, I read _Les Miserables_, _Jane Eyre_, _Wuthering Heights_, and _Alice in Wonderland_. There had to be billions of books here, possibly accumulated from centuries.

_There has got to be something here_, I thought as I scanned the bookshelf. For so many titles in the library, that made it difficult to decide what to read.

Soon, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _caught my eye as I read the binding of that book. Gingerly, I took the book from where it stood, wedged between two books that I could not translate (They had to be Italian or Latin). I sat at one of the oak tables in one of the places cleared from the book shelves.

I carefully opened the ancient volume and began reading.

As I read the familiar pages of a classic, my mind began to wander. Soon, I will be here for five weeks. I arrived here in March and according to the calendar, it is in early April. A lot could have happened in a month. My disappearance is probably national news back home in the U.S, on the verge of being global news. In Jacksonville, Mom is probably standing by the telephone, waiting for Charlie to call her with any information on my disappearance.

Those thoughts sent me the temptation of asking Gianna for some euros so I can catch a plane to get home. The trouble is, I'm stuck here and if I leave, Aro would send posse send after me so I could be taken back to Volterra, with me kicking and screaming along the way back.

And, as a result of being in the citadel walls for four weeks, I am stir crazy. Reading, engaging in conversation about literature, and hanging around in the sitting room watching the Volturi leaders (Two as of now), associate with Sulpicia and Athenodora, has not cured my boredom.

I need to leave the walls for a few hours to stretch my legs, but without being hunted down like a dog. But of course, seeing I'm in a strange country….

That thought came into my head as I saw a pile of books, inscribed in Latin and Italian, lying on a nearby table. I put my book mark where I left off and rose my chair, as I set the ancient book on the table.

I headed towards the nearby table and gingerly picked up the book that was in a language that I could barely understand.

I learned German at the Advanced Placement classes in Phoenix, but Latin and Italian were my hardest subjects. If I can learn Latin and Italian, I will not look like a fool for being the only one here who just speaks the English language. The Volturi ancients, their wives (Marcus being the only one without),the guard. and those who work for them are multi-lingual. I've heard Latin, Italian, French, German, and sometimes Russian and Spanish being spoken here, besides English. After three-thousand years of living, they would have to do something to pass the time, like learning different languages. Seeing that they are vampire royalty, the Volturi would have to know other languages to communicate with other vampires who do not speak English.

"Curious, Bella?" I heard Aro asked behind me. I jumped hearing him.

I never even heard him come in.

I slowly set the book down and turned to face him, as I tried to catch my breath.

"Curious?" I asked him.

Aro replied, "I've seen you look at that book. Can you read Latin?"

"Um. N-no," I stammered, feeling stupid.

"It wouldn't hurt you to learn the dead language. You have millions of years to," Aro told me.

"Well. Um…I was thinking of learning it along with Italian," I stammered truthfully.

Aro looked at me pleased. "You want to learn?" he asked.

Without thinking, I said ", I was thinking that you can teach me."

What did I just say? Aro teach me Latin and Italian? I was thinking of having either Marcus or Athenodora teach me. Learning from Aro would be like a middle schooler learning under a college professor.

"Brilliant," Aro replied, face beaming. "You will meet me at my study every Tuesday afternoon from one to four."

Great. I was trapped.

"Will it start basic or difficult?" I asked.

"For a new learner in the language like you, I could not afford to have you struggle in the beginning, could I?" Aro told me.

I nodded. What was I getting myself into?

Not to mention Sulpicia would be furious with the idea of her husband teaching me those two languages.

Wanting to get away, I told Aro ", Excuse me. I have to use the toilet."

"You are excused," Aro told me.

I left the library, and ran to the womens' room connected to the lobby. Once I locked myself in a empty stall in the rose and vanilla scented restroom, I screamed.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I looked out the window of the car as my family drove to the airport to catch our flight to Anchorage, Alaska. Packing my bags to leave Forks was a much more painful process then when I left before.

Instead of leaving Bella, I was leaving memories with her instead. Bella's disappearance is now national news, and everybody is talking about it. Flyers are everywhere and every news station is talking it about every ten minutes. The main search is in the U.S, but searchers are having no luck. Authorities say they have no leads overseas.

How wrong they are.

Bella is halfway around the globe, in Italy, not allowed to come back home, as she knows the forbidden world of vampires which is supposed to be kept secret from humans. As her disappearance case is reaching England, I doubt Aro would allow Bella to leave the Volturi citadel walls if it reaches Italy.

In nine months, she will be ripped from her human life and forced into the life I have.

The life of a vampire, which I have been trying to protect her from.

Yet part of me was willing to turn her so I can spend the rest of my eternity with her, because she made a difference in my life, though my pessimism about my life state never ended. If I got married to Bella and impregnated her, my life would end, as I heard what legend says about what happens to women as a result, though Carlisle says that I shouldn't believe legends all the time. The Volturi created the legends, but I could see Carlisle's point in the manner, as overtime, humans added on to the legends, distorting them over time. I admitted to Alice that if Bella got pregnant, I'd have her get an abortion, to avoid her dying.

Rosalie overheard me and scolded me for thinking such thoughts. She printed off a picture of a father with his baby, gave it to me, and asked "Would you be willing to kill this?"

Being a father would be a very good experience, if not for my circumstances of being a vampire.

If Aro impregnated a human, his reaction would be different from mine.

It would be 180 degrees opposite of my pessimistic reaction. Carlisle always told me that Aro is very curious and is willing to see if our species would cross certain boundaries. During Carlisle's stay with the Volturi, Aro told him that he was curious to see if a male vampire can impregnate a human female, yet as of now, Aro hasn't executed that thought yet. He has too much time on his hands on the vampire world. Probably Caius protested in that matter, telling Aro that if a human-vampire hybrid was conceived, they have the same problem like with the Immortal Children while Marcus asserted that the opposite would happen.

Unfortunately, my thoughts about Bella being far from home and Aro's curiosity in the matter of impregnating a female human merged into one thought that was nightmare inducing. Since Bella is human, Aro probably found his perfect test subject for what he was curious about: A male vampire impregnating a human female.

Either Aro himself would try to charm her away from me to impregnate her himself or have another member of the Volturi guard do it for him. Those thoughts disgusted me as well as giving me murderous thoughts toward the Volturi in general.

I felt a growl build up in my chest, which caused Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper to give me concerned looks.

_It will be okay, Edward_, Alice mentally told me.

_You will see her again. It is not the end of the world_, Rosalie mentally grumbled.

_Calm down. Things will get better over time_, Jasper thought.

I know my siblings mean well, but will things ever get better.

How will I last a hundred years without Bella, I do not know.

But I hope fate brings us back together.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After letting out my steam in one of the lobby restrooms, I sat on the floor of my bed chambers, studying the seams of my sundress out of boredom.

I was so stupid to have Aro teach me Latin and Italian. Does he know that it will fuel Sulpicia's dislike towards me? He probably does and is probably doing so to get her negative reaction. I just blurted out that I wanted him to teach me without thinking.

I was thinking that maybe Marcus or Athenodora could teach me, but not Aro.

My slip to Aro will make my current situation from bad to worse.

I do not know how I was going to survive Tuesday and Thursdays, but I hope I last long enough to get out mentally unscathed.

Quoting _Macbeth_, I muttered to myself, "By the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes."

I can only hope that I mentally survive this.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, as I have class to go to every Monday and Wednesday, not to mention that I work in the backroom of T.J Maxx (T.K Maxx in the U.K), laying out newly shipped clothes. **


	13. Something Terrible

**Sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I know you are upset, Irina, but if the wolves didn't intervene, Bella would have been killed," Carlisle calmly told Irina.

Upon our arrival to Denali, Alaska, Irina has been the most unwelcoming unlike the rest of her family. Basically because we wouldn't step aside so she can avenge Laurent. She needs to get over it and move on.

Killing will not help any.

"There were lots of ways those dogs could have handled it, and they chose to kill him," Irina replied, defensively.

"So Bella's life was less important than Laurent's?" I pressed.

Irina stepped back, her eyes wide at the accusation. "I would never hold a human's life above anything else," she replied defensively.

"If you really believe that, Irina, why are you holding a grudge against the wolves for merely protecting Bella?" I pressed.

Irina stood up, having a uncomfortable look on her face. "I'll be out hunting."

She flitted from the room without looking back.

Tanya, who was in the same room with us, told me ", Don't worry about her. She'll get over it."

I scoffed and replied ", When? Seems like she should have appreciated the fact that Laurent didn't kill a human."

"She is still in denial at what happened," Kate told me, as she entered the room. "She still doesn't believe that Laurent would never do such a thing."

I mentally scoffed at that. You really can't be sure if someone can change once meeting a particular coven.

However, I have a different worry going on through the facets of my mind.

* * *

**Irina POV**

I flitted through the trees, eventually leaving Alaskan territory and entering Canada.

My conversation with Edward and Carlisle ran through my head as I slowed my pace to find big game. Did they ever understand the situation I was in? How could they accuse Laurent of trying to do something horrible? He wanted to be like one of us. He wouldn't kill a human after being exposed to vegetarian vampires, would he?

It seemed impossible.

While I feel bad for Edward as Bella is forced to stay with the Volturi because of her knowledge of our kind, I wished that the Cullens will step aside so I can avenge Laurent. Perhaps I can go to Italy and try to convince Bella that Laurent wouldn't have harmed her.

My train of thought was distracted when I saw a person jump a few feet from the ground to catch something. My eyes weren't fooling me either. It looked like a child, probably five or six years of age. A child couldn't really jump that high. I looked down at ground level to see two vampires from the Canadian Coven, Aurore and Pierre, out hunting as well, and with them, was that child I saw a few seconds ago.

My eyes were not lying to me. They created a unspeakable crime.

One that my mother was executed for. I bitterly remember the Volturi coming to the village that night in Slovakia to kill mother and Vasilii. Jane, who was holding Vasilli, tenderly like you would any toddler, tortured her with her ability before Aro had Marcus decapitate her before lighting her aflame. While my mother was burning in her pyre, Jane tossed Vasilii in the pyre like a ragdoll.

The two Canadian vampires didn't seem to notice I was there, and before they could see me, I bolted out of their sight.

The Volturi really need to know about this. Call it an impulsive decision which will cause my death if I am wrong, but this is a crime that is unspeakable.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Good timing, Bella," Aro greeted me as I entered his office to begin my learning of Latin and Italian. "Just a few minutes early."

"Yes, Aro," I greeted as he closed the door behind us.

"Have a seat," he encouraged me, as he stepped in front of his desk.

My heart beat picked up as I slowly pulled out a chair and sat in it. This is difficult, not to mention, I felt intimidated at the sight of him.

"We will start with one words and if you do well, we will move on to phrases," Aro told me, handing me two books.

One was titled _Basic Latin: Book 1 _and _Italian for Beginners_.

"Turn both books to page ten, if you please," Aro told me in a business-like manner, as I did as he instructed me. As I turned the pages, the ticking of the grandfather clock filled the room, making the atmosphere feel more uncomfortable.

Not to mention that learning from both books at once will be utterly confusing.

"Ready to begin?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"What is Latin for father?" Aro asked me.

Looking at the page, I uttered nervously ", _Patris_"

"Very good. What does 'father' also translate in Italian?" Aro asked me, watching me as I looked at the other book.

I gulped out of nervousness before muttering ", _Padre_"

"Excellent job for a beginner. What does 'son' translate in both Latin and Italian?" Aro asked me.

Before I could answer, I heard a knock on the oak door, causing me to look at the direction of the door.

"Enter," Aro answered, sounding irritated.

The door opened and I saw Afton enter the room.

He bowed as he said ", Master, sorry to interrupt but this is important."

"Make this quick. I am in the middle of tutoring Bella in Latin and Italian," Aro snapped at him.

"Master, Irina from the coven in Denali is here, trying to report something," Afton told him. "A crime, she said."

"Send her in here then. I do not feel like walking to the throne room at this time," Aro replied, waving his hand.

Afton bowed and left the room.

"My apologies, Isabella. Seems like the first day in tutoring you came at a bad time," Aro told me.

"I do not mind. It doesn't offend me any," I replied, clenching my dark blue cotton skirt.

"In your mind you are not offended. Me, I hate interruptions of any sort," Aro replied. "Unless it has to do with a crime occurring somewhere."

"Edward told me that you made many rules but enforce only one," I told him, remembering the day of my eighteenth birthday when Edward told me about the Volturi and showed me a portrait of them (with Carlisle also in the painting), in Carlisle's study. I still remembered the portrait, consisting of the four vampires, wearing eighteenth century clothing, watching a party from the balcony as Aro looked down at the party in arrogance. None of the Volturi had changed since the eighteenth century.

Due to the fact that vampires never age.

"Of course, Bella, though that one law can divide into many facets," Aro replied, while looking at his hand as if inspecting his fingers.

"What facets make up that one law?" I asked, curious.

Aro gave me a amused look as he said ", Very curious for a human. I also find it interesting that you never cowered in fear when you guessed Edward's true nature, when a average human would."

With the sound of the door opening, I turned to see Afton, leading a blond female vampire into the room.

"What a pleasant surprise," Aro greeted the female vampire as Afton stood aside as she crossed to Aro's desk, giving her that smile he gives to guests.

The vampire, Irina from the Denali clan (another group of "vegetarian" vampires, like the Cullens), was just as beautiful as any other female vampire, with her long blond haired tied in a bun and her stone body covered in a black shirt and a skirt stopping below her thighs while she had black high heels on her feet, and like the Cullens, she had golden eyes, though they were dull butterscotch at the moment, indicating growing thirst.

She noticed my presence, but wasn't surprised by it.

Irina, trying to maintain eye contact with him, said ", I have to report a crime."

Aro's smile faded and it was replaced with a serious expression.

"The Canadian Coven, Aurore and Pierre, had done something terrible," Irina told him, looking as if she saw an atrocity.

That sent Aro from his desk chair and in a few seconds, he was in front of her.

"Allow me," he said, as he clasped her hand in his.

Cautiously, I lifted myself from my seat and watched the spectacle. As Aro read her mind, his looked as if he saw something unspeakable happen.

Even unthinkable.

He let go of Irina's hand and I stepped back, seeing the expression on his face. His lips were pursed and he looked furious. I had seen him blow up last week because of grammar mistakes, but he looked like he might tear someone's head off.

"Oh my," Aro said, his voice laced with fury.

"I do not mean to intrude, but what happened?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Aro turned to me, his expression grave, though I could tell he was trying to paste his usual smile.

"Bella, my dear, how much about vampires do you know?" he asked me.

* * *

"The Immortal Children were irresistible to most. To see them was to love them," Aro told me in the library as I looked through a vampire encyclopedia (one made, without a doubt, by the Volturi and only for the Volturi and those who were friendly acquaintances).

"They were beautiful but they were stuck to the age when they were transformed. One single tantrum could destroy a whole village. They could not protect our secret, so we had to intervene," Aro continued.

"I remembered one case in particular. In the 9th century, there were rumors in Slovakia about mass murders committed by a three year old. A Ukrainian Nomad told us that a vampire named Sasha turned a three-year old boy into a vampire when the rumors started. Caius, Marcus, and I, accompanied by Jane and Alec, went to where the breach was located," Aro continued.

Horror filled me. A three-year old boy turned into a vampire? I could imagine the Volturi, in Medieval garb, coming to a village ravaged by a vampire and Jane torturing the creator as she held the vampire child in her arms like you would any child.

"Who in their right minds, would damn a toddler to the life of a vampire?" I asked, horror filling me. I could see the impulse to turn a preteen and teenager into a vampire, but toddlers? That was sick and barbaric. From what I learned in Psychology, toddlers can't grasp between right and wrong, so what is the point of turning an individual who is just learning to talk, walk, and be potty trained?

"Disgusted are you? That was the same reaction that I had when I heard about Immortal Children," Aro replied. "Yet, as curious as I am, I tried to see if they would maintain our secret, but my research ended fruitless and a Immortal Child cannot keep our secret."

"How did you solve the problem?" I asked.

"It was a hard decision to make, but every child turned had to be eliminated," Aro told me.

"Were anymore Immortal Children created after that?" I asked.

"We eliminated the lot of them and none were created since," Aro answered. "Until now."

"I find it difficult to believe that vampires like us, can transform a toddler into one," Marcus sighed as he entered the room. "A toddler is not developed to the point where they know between right and wrong."

"I know that from Psychology," I stated. "In your minds, what is the appropriate age for a individual to be turned?"

Aro paused at my question, like it was a hard one to answer before replying ", We prefer full grown young adults and older to be given immortality, but the appropriate age to turn a individual is when they are fifteen."

"How old were Jane and Alec?" I asked him.

Aro's lips pursed, like it was a question that I shouldn't be asking but he answered ", Children who were twelve years old during the 800's grew up faster mentally then the immature, mindless preteens of today. I had to turn them because the villagers were burning them in the stake for witchcraft and 'consorting with the devil'. I couldn't let them die if they had potential."

Of course, If another vampire coven had vampires as young as Jane and her twin brother Alec, he would slaughter the entire coven without hesitation.

"I apologize for asking. I thought Jane and Alec were older then twelve," I apologized, feeling stupid.

"Natural for you to curious, Bella," Aro replied. "I am not offended by your remark."

"Yet, curiosity has it's downfalls," Marcus added.

I stared at the nightmare inducing illustration of a immortal child before carefully closing the ancient volume shut.

Without a doubt, I will be plagued by nightmares tonight.

* * *

**The child that Irina saw was a actual immortal child, just to let you know.**


End file.
